Seven Years : Avec les Années augmentent les Epreuves
by kamomille
Summary: On recommence tout à zéro, avec la participation de Juju07200 jusqu'au chapitre 6 (dont c'est l'idée!), nous recommençons les sept années de nos héros en incluant notre chère Serpentard préférée : Pansy Parkinson... Amitié, Jalousie, Secret, et Amour seront au rendez-vous pour cette petite fanfiction en sept chapitres ! ;)
1. 1ère Année : La Rencontre

1 ère Année : La Rencontre

POV Harry :

Ça commence bien… Non seulement Hagrid est parti mais il ne m'a même pas indiqué comment trouver la voie 9 ¾ ! Le personnel de la gare de King Cross allait finir par me prendre pour un cinglé si je continuai à leur demander où se trouvait cette fichue voie…

Ainsi, j'ai eu la brillante idée de questionner un employé de la gare sur où se trouvait le train pour Poudlard, il me regarde, puis devient rouge et me répond de partir de là. Je m'éloigne de lui puis interroge un autre agent sur les départs des trains de onze heures et celui-ci me répond méchamment qu'il n'y a aucune voie portant ce numéro. J'avance dans la gare au plafond transparent, le soleil transperçant les nuages pour un instant, puis entends quelques choses. En me concentrant plus c'est une voix d'homme, au ton agressif, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une longue cape verte avec un chapeau melon en feutre noir trônant sur sa tête.

_ Cette gare est toujours remplie de sales moldus.

Je me décide à le suivre et remarque une jeune fille aux fins cheveux noirs à ses côtés. Elle n'a rien de commun avec ce qui doit être son père. De doux yeux bleus, une peau blanche, de belles lèvres roses et une fine taille accentuée par sa longue robe noire. Tandis que son paternel bougonnait, elle se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la fin de la voie 9. Je me précipite alors vers eux et interpelle l'homme, ou plutôt sorcier, en question.

_ Excusez-moi monsieur.

L'homme se retourne avec un regard noir. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas commode celui-là…

_ Que me veux-tu sale moldu ?

_ Je ne suis pas un moldu, j'essaye juste de rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Un coup de vent soulève alors mes cheveux, et l'homme me regarde surpris avant de finalement me tendre la main, avec un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite.

_ Enchanté Monsieur Potter. Je m'appelle Orion Parkinson et voici ma fille Pansy ! me dit-il d'une voix fière et hautaine.

_ Enchanté Monsieur, répondis-je maladroitement avant de saluer Pansy d'un hochement de tête qu'elle me rendit poliment.

_Pour ce qui est de la voie 9 ¾ … Vous voyez ce mur et bien courrez droit sur lui, entre les voies 9 et 10.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris, jette un dernier regard vers Pansy qui m'encourage d'un simple sourire et je fonce dessus tout en poussant mon chariot.

Je ferme les yeux pendant le passage qui dura juste une demi-seconde avant que je n'arrive sur un quai de gare bondé d'adultes et d'enfants, de mon âge et plus.

Le grand train rouge et noir devant moi crache abondamment de la fumée et pousse un sifflement strident annonçant son départ imminent. Je remets alors rapidement ma mèche de cheveux sur ma cicatrise afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. Puis, je pousse rapidement mon chariot pour ne pas gêner les personnes derrière moi qui utiliseront sous peu le passage. Je m'avance tête baissé vers un wagon puis m'arrête devant lui, je porte avec difficulté ma grosse valise à l'intérieur du wagon ainsi que ma chouette et je tire le tout jusqu'à un compartiment vide. Je sors un livre sur les enchantements puis m'allongent tout contre le siège en cuire rouge afin de commencer à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux de mon livre pour voir la jeune fille que j'avais rencontré quelques instants plus tôt dans la gare. C'est donc une timide Pansy qui me demande si elle peut s'installer, je lui réponds qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Elle m'offre un beau sourire, met sa valise au-dessus de nos têtes et la cage renfermant son chat noir à côté d'elle avant de s'installer en face de moi. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle regarde le paysage anglais défilant sous ses yeux. J'en profite alors pour la détailler discrètement. La jeune fille devait sans aucun doute avoir mon âge, de fins cheveux bruns coupés au carré encadrent son visage au teint de porcelaine. Et je remarque enfin que ma camarade possède de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants.

Se sentant observée, Pansy se tourne vers moi, tandis que je reprends la lecture de mon livre aussi naturellement que possible. Afin de briser la glace, je décide enfin d'engager la conversation.

_ Tu t'appelles Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ton nom. Je crois que mon père a déjà levé ce mystère lui-même… sourit-elle avec gêne, relatant l'attitude de son père.

_ Je ne me doutais pas que j'étais si connu… Même si on m'avait prévenu…

_Tu ne savais pas que tu étais célèbre ?

_ Pour tout te dire, il y a quelques jours je pensais savoir que mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture…

_ Je vois… Ceux qui t'ont élevé voulaient certainement te ménager, risqua-t-elle en souriant.

_ En fait, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui sont moldus et qui détestent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie…

_ Donc tu ne sais rien sur le monde magique ?!

_ Et bien en quelques jours je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup…

_ D'accord… Je crois que le plus urgent est que tu en apprennes plus sur Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Pansy m'expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Les différentes maisons dans lesquelles on peut être réparti, les différentes matières enseignées, le tournoi des Quatre Maisons…

C'est au milieu de notre conversation qu'un jeune garçon roux ouvre la porte et nous dit d'un air gêné :

_ Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part !

_ Oui bien sûr ! répond Harry alors que Pansy et lui accueillent le nouveau venu avec un sourire.

_ Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley ! se présenta-t-il an s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

_ Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson.

_ Et moi Harry, Harry Potter.

S'en suivit une remarque sur ma fameuse cicatrice. Malgré son regard émerveillé, Ron fait vite abstraction de ma célébrité et commence à nous parler avec entrain. Pansy l'informe alors que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le monde de la magie et qu'elle s'emploie à m'informer sur Poudlard. Ron propose donc son aide et embraye sur le sujet préféré des jeune sorciers : le Quidditch. Le rouquin m'explique passionnément les règles de ce fabuleux sport sous le regard amusé de Pansy qui se permet de faire quelques remarques ici et là. Ensuite, la marchande de bonbons passe devant notre compartiment, tentant les jeunes enfants. Pansy et moi craquons pour quelques-uns d'entre eux et les partageons ensuite avec Ron dont le regard pétille d'envie. La brune et le roux s'emploient alors à me faire découvrir les différentes sucreries. Les chocogrenouilles, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocoballes, des bulles baveuses et j'en passe ! Alors que je suis en train de tester une dragée au goût d'égout et que Pansy et Ron éclatent de rire devant ma tête, quelqu'un pousse de nouveau la porte de notre compartiment.

Une tignasse brune, des yeux chocolat et l'uniforme de Poudlard déjà sur ses épaules, la jeune fille cherche manifestement quelque chose.

_ Bonjour, excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

_ Non désolé, répond Ron, gentiment.

_ Non d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter ! s'exclama alors la nouvelle en apercevant ma cicatrice puisque je me trouvais juste derrière Ron.

_ Je suis Hermione Granger ! se présente-t-elle alors en se tournant ensuite vers Pansy.

_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, répondit la brune à la demande implicite d'Hermione.

_ Et moi Ron Weasley, dit le rouquin alors qu'Hermione se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

_ Parkinson et Weasley ? Vous êtes issus de deux très vieilles familles de sang-purs ! J'ai vu vos noms dans le livre « Les Nobles Familles de Sang-Purs » d'Agatha Sparks !

_ En effet, acquiesce Pansy, se demandant si la jeune fille n'était pas un peu trop excitée.

_ Oh, je ferai mieux de continuer mes recherches, je vous conseille de mettre vos robes de sorciers ! On ne va pas tarder à arriver ! On se revoit plus tard, ajoute la dite Hermione en ressortant du compartiment.

Une vraie boule d'énergie cette Hermione Granger, doublée d'une encyclopédie ambulante, il fallait bien l'avouer… Pour tout dire, elle énervait un peu Ronald avec son air supérieur. Moi, je n'avais pas vraiment d'opinion, elle semblait juste gentille et ravie d'être là et sur ce dernier point, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

_ Tu es une Parkinson… dit alors Ron en grimaçant légèrement.

_ Oui…

_ Il y a un problème ? demandai-je alors ne comprenant pas le malaise qui s'était soudain installé.

_ Les Parkinson et les Weasley sont deux vieilles familles anglaises de sang-purs mais nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes valeurs… explique Ron maladroitement.

_ Disons que ma famille est très conservatrice alors que celle de Ron est beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit…

_ Ah bah pour le coup c'est toi qui l'as dit ! s'exclame alors Ron surpris par la franchise de la brune.

_ Je ne suis pas plus fière que ça d'être une Parkinson ou une sang-pure. Hermione vient de nous prouver que la pureté du sang ne donne aucune supériorité.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'Hermione est une née moldue ?

_ C'est évident Ron ! Apparemment, elle s'est beaucoup renseignée mais ne sait pas grand-chose de ce qui sépare ta famille de la mienne… Alors que ce fait n'est inconnu de personne dans le monde de la magie.

_ Mais tu risques d'atterrir à Serpentard avec tes origines…

Pansy n'a pas le temps de répondre car une nouvelle personne fait son entrée dans notre compartiment. Des cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, des yeux gris froids, un sourire narquois, affublé de deux gorilles, je le reconnaissais bien. Je l'avais rencontré quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Madame Guipure. A notre première rencontre déjà, son air hautain m'avait déplu.

_ C'était donc vrai ce que je viens d'apprendre. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais lorsque l'on s'est rencontré la première fois ?

_ Probablement parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé et que tu ne t'es pas présenté non plus.

_ Lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle, moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, s'introduit-il donc non sans déclencher un ricanement étouffé de la part de Ron.

_ Mon nom te fait rire ? Il est inutile que je te demande le tien ! Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main sont la marque de fabrique des Weasley !

_ Pas la peine d'être si désagréable Drago ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être si pompeux ! réplique alors Pansy, défendant Ron.

_ Tiens, Pansy ! Je me demandai où tu t'étais caché mais à ce que je vois tu relèves le niveau des fréquentations de Potter. Il doit éviter de choisir ses amis parmi les gens douteux ! A ce titre, je peux le conseiller, finit le blond en me tendant la main avec assurance.

_ Je sais très bien qui sont les gens douteux et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

_ Un jour ou l'autre, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir serré la main Potter… me répond Drago, vexé par mon refus, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de notre compartiment.

_ Tu le connais Pansy ? demandai-je alors après le départ des trois compères.

_ Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants. Nos parents sont amis. C'est un sang-pur et fier de l'être. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais son père a une très mauvaise influence sur lui…

Après ça, nous décidons de nous préparer à tour de rôle dans le compartiment, comme nous l'avait suggéré Hermione avant l'interruption de Malefoy. Finalement, nous avons fini alors que le train poussait un autre sifflement, signe que nous sommes proches de l'arrivée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta complètement.

Je descendis donc du train, et vois Hagrid rassembler les premières années afin que de le suivre. _Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suit donc Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Je pense que nous devons nous trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parle beaucoup. Neville, celui qui a perdu son crapaud, renifle à plusieurs reprises._

 __ Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant._

 _Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ». L'étroit chemin a soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé._

Je monte alors dans une barque avec Pansy, Ron et une jeune fille blonde, Pansy me chuchote que c'est Daphné Greengrass. La traversée se fait sans encombre hormis un peu de secousse au milieu du lac. _Tout le monde reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise_. Après être arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, aux pieds du château, Hagrid nous fait monter un grand escalier, en haut duquel nous attend une femme plutôt âgée forçant le respect, elle commence à nous expliquer le fonctionnement des quatre maisons de Poudlard et nous informe des règles de base qui régissent l'école de sorcellerie. Puis elle nous demande d'attendre quelques instants le début de la cérémonie de la répartition.

Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard nous rentrons dans une grande salle avec quatre grandes tables alignées les unes à côté des autres et occupées par les élèves. Au fond se trouvait une plus petite table faisant face aux quatre autres, certainement réservée aux professeurs. Mais finalement, le plus impressionnant est sans aucun doute le ciel étoilé, un plafond magique forçant l'émerveillement des petits nouveaux pendant qu'ils avancent au fond de la salle avant de s'arrêter devant l'estrade où se situe la table des professeurs.

Ensuite, le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore s'adresse à nous en quelques mots en apparence simples mais lourds de sens. Enfin, la répartition commence. Une première fille appelée Hanna Abbot est réparti à Poussoufle grâce à l'inspection du choixpeau magique ayant jadis appartenu à Godric Gryffondor et qui a pour mission de décider de la meilleur maison pour chacun des élèves. Ainsi de suite, l'alphabet continue jusqu'à arriver à la lettre G. Alors, Hermione est envoyé dans la maison du courage où plusieurs autres têtes rousses l'accueil jovialement. Puis, arrive la lettre M.

_ Drago Malefoy !

Le choixpeau a à peine frôlé ses cheveux qu'il l'envoie directement à Serpentard.

_ Tous les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard, me murmure Ron tandis que Malefoy rejoint sa nouvelle maison.

Enfin, vint le tour des noms de famille commençant par P. A l'évocation du nom de Pansy, je la vois se tendre à côté de moi, je lui souris puis elle s'avance vers le choixpeau. Celui-ci prit quelques minutes de réflexions mais décide finalement de la répartir à Serpentard, déçu je baisse les yeux puis les relève, elle me lance un regard désolé, elle savait que son destin était d'aller à Serpentard. Je lui souris pour la rassurer alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa table et s'assoit aux côtés de Malefoy, à qui elle n'adresse pas la moindre attention. Mon nom est alors prononcé par le professeur McGonagall, je m'avance avec appréhension et m'assois sur le tabouret. Alors, le choixpeau commence à me dire que j'ai des capacités pour être réparti à Gryffondor mais également à Serpentard, je le supplie donc de m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour ne pas « mal tourner » plus tard. Finalement, ma joie explose en même temps que celle de mes nouveaux condisciples lorsque le choixpeau s'exclame :

_ Gryffondor !

Ma première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard commence enfin. Avant de m'asseoir à ma table, je lance un regard au professeur Dumbledore qui semble tout aussi ravi que moi. Puis, je me tourne vers la table des Serpentard et aperçois Pansy. Cette dernière à l'air vraiment heureuse pour moi et je me dis que la rivalité entre les maisons ne devraient pas être un frein à notre amitié. Ma naïveté était alors à son paroxysme car à cet instant précis, je ne me doutais pas à quel point j'avais tort…

Le cauchemar est enfin fini. La pierre philosophale est détruite et Voldemort n'a plus aucune chance de s'en emparer un jour. Voldemort… Je commence à me rendre compte que nos existences sont inexplicablement liées et ça me fait très peur… Lorsqu'il était en face de moi quelques heures plus tôt, j'ai été tenté… Tenté d'accepter sa proposition… Néanmoins, je savais intérieurement qu'il voulait me piéger ! Heureusement que la protection de ma mère l'a empêché de me faire du mal… Grâce à elle, j'étais encore en vie, une deuxième fois. Je vois donc ma discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore se terminer et je l'observe quitter l'infirmerie, sa longue robe bleue nuit glissant doucement sur le sol. Je souris en voyant l'étalage de sucreries qui s'étaient amoncelé au pied de mon lit pendant mon sommeil. Mes amis étaient reconnaissants et manifestement inquiets pour moi. En parlant d'ami, j'entendis de nouveau des pas s'approcher de mon lit. Je tourne alors ma tête et vois une jeune fille s'avancer vers moi. Un joli sourire sur le visage, Pansy Parkinson s'arrête juste à côté de moi.

_ Salut…

_ Salut, répondis-je avec un sourire, ravi qu'elle me rende visite.

_ Alors, il paraît que tu as encore voulu jouer au héro !

_ Il parait même que j'ai rencontré Voldemort et que je m'en suis encore sorti vivant !

Pansy roule les yeux et rit alors que je rentre dans son jeu en plaisantant, à moitié. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur mon lit à côté de moi, à peu près à la même place que celle de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard change alors pour devenir triste. Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et fixe le drap immaculé de mon lit.

_ Il y a un problème Pansy ?

_ Un problème… Non, plus maintenant que je te vois en vie devant moi… mais figure-toi que tu m'as fait peur idiot ! s'emporte-t-elle, alors que bizarrement j'apprécie le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée.

_ Non mais c'est vrai Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup ? Tu sais que mourir ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres ! Tu tentes le diable ma parole !

_ Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… En l'absence de Dumbledore, et comme personne ne nous croyait…

_ Ouais… En même temps si t'arrêtais de chercher les ennuis ! me réplique-t-elle.

_ Euh… En principe j'ai pas besoin de les chercher, ils viennent tous seuls à moi !

_ Le pire… C'est que c'est vrai…

Les deux amis éclatent alors de rire. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Voldemort n'a pas pu obtenir la pierre philosophale. Et aujourd'hui je rie avec une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée en début d'année et qui depuis est devenue une amie sur qui je peux compter…


	2. 2ème Année : La Confiance

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais juste vous rassurer je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre fanfiction au contraire le chapitre final avance bien ! Je voulais juste finir également celle-ci afin de faire une pierre deux coups ! J'espère seulement que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

2ème Année : La Confiance

Un sifflement glacial emplissait la Grande Salle transformée en club de duel pour l'occasion. L'horreur se lisait sur les visages des spectateurs alors qu'ils voyaient de leurs yeux le survivant parler très clairement en Fourchelang. Le serpent semblait obéir aux ordres d'Harry et allait se jeter sur ce pauvre Justin Finch-Fletchey. Docilement, le serpent finit par obéir aux ordres d'Harry et se calmant avant d'être consumé par un sort lancé par Rogue. Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que l'assemblée ne le voyait pas du tout comme un sauveur...

 __ A quoi tu joues_ , Potter ? lança Justin à la fois effrayé et en colère _avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la salle à toutes jambes._

 _Rogue, lui aussi, observait Harry d'une étrange manière. Son regard rusé et calculateur lui déplut profondément. Il entendait également autour de lui un murmure qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quelqu'un le tira alors par la manche._

 __ Viens, lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille. On s'en va… Allez, viens…_

 _Ron l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle et Hermione les accompagna en marchant à côté d'eux à petits pas pressés. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'attraper une maladie. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait et ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui dirent un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la salle commune de Gryffondor, encore déserte. Ron poussa alors Harry dans un fauteuil._

La conversation fut pour le moins étrange. Entre Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et Ron totalement paniqué, il y avait de quoi perdre la boule. Harry fut d'autant plus surpris de leur stupeur lorsqu'il leur avoua sa mésaventure avec Dudley et le python birmane du Zoo. Néanmoins, il s'avérait que parler le Fourchelang était, comme le disait Ron, « une très mauvaise chose ». En quoi ? Voilà la question du survivant, car après tout il avait quand même empêcher le serpent d'attaquer Justin, et ne l'y avait certainement pas « poussé » comme l'avait cru Hermione, ainsi que le reste de la salle. Malheureusement, le fait est que Salazar Serpentard porte bien son nom et ça le mettait dans une situation ambigüe. Parler aux serpents n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Ce genre de chose se transmet dans les gênes, donc, par déduction, Harry serait le descendant d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Le doute était donc justifié. Harry n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard, ni l'inverse… Comme le disait son amie : « _Il a vécu il y a environ mille ans. Pour ce que l'on en sait, tu pourrais très bien être son descendant…_ ».

 **POV d'Harry :**

Je regarde mes deux amis puis sors de la salle commune. J'entends derrière moi la Grosse Dame protester contre mon agressivité mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je déambule alors dans les couloirs sans trop savoir ou aller puis repense aux paroles de Ron " _Tu es un Fourchelang", "Et maintenant tout le monde va penser que tu es son arrière-arrière-petit-fils…"._ Comment moi, Harry James Potter, pourrais-je être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ?

Les souvenirs de cette dernière heure se bousculent inlassablement dans ma tête. Je croise quelques personnes sur mon chemin qui me regardent étrangement. La nouvelle avait déjà dû faire le tour de l'école et j'étais à présent catalogué comme agresseur des « sang-de-bourbes »…

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi ? Petit à petit, mes pas me guident devant une salle de cours fermée à clef. Je sors donc ma baguette, la dirige vers la serrure et prononce "Alohomora", j'entends ensuite le déclic signifiant que la porte était ouverte puis entre. C'est une petite salle de cours dont plus personne ne se servait à présent. Sombre et poussiéreuse, c'était pourtant l'endroit rêvé si l'on avait besoin de réfléchir seul et pour, à l'occasion, admirer la vue imprenable qu'elle offrait sur le domaine de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde l'endroit que je préfère : le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, les paroles d'Hermione me reviennent à nouveau en mémoire : " _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais on aurait dit que tu poussais le serpent à attaquer Justin…"._ Le pire, c'est que personne n'a compris ce que je disais, je ne lui ai jamais dit de l'attaquer, au contraire, sans moi Justin serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, je sais exactement qui c'est.

_ Hey, ça va ? me demande Pansy avec appréhension en s'approchant de moi.

_ Salut, lui dis-je sans entrain. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

_ Je m'en doute...

_ Non tu ne peux pas te douter Pansy, dans les couloirs je suis devenu un mec à éviter, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une maladie contagieuse tellement ils m'évitent tous ! lui dis-je en élevant la voix, signe que mon énervement était à son plus haut niveau.

_ Je sais surtout qui tu es vraiment Harry, un mec gentil, courageux et surtout qui ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention sur lui.

_ Oui mais là je crois que c'est loupé pour la discrétion... ironisai-je tristement.

Pansy s'installe alors à côté de moi et me prend la main, frottant son pouce contre ma peau. Depuis que je suis né, la malchance continue de me poursuivre sans relâche. Que savais-je sur moi finalement ? Je ne savais même que je parlais Fourchelang alors que pouvais-je ignorer d'autre à mon sujet ? Salazar Serpentard a vécu il y a environ mille ans…

_ Dis-moi franchement, Pansy, tu penses que je suis un descendant du fondateur de ta maison ? demandai-je alors en serrant d'autant plus sa main par peur de sa réponse.

_ Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Eh bien non je ne pense pas que tu le sois.

Je me tourne alors vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux comme pour m'assurer que j'ai bien entendu.

_ T'es sérieuse ?

_ Harry, j'ai été élevée dans une famille de sang-purs et dès tout petit on nous apprend tout ce qu'i savoir sur les nobles familles d'Angleterre. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard sont les Gaunts et les Potter n'ont rien à voir avec eux…

Le soulagement devait être visible dans mes yeux car Pansy reflète très clairement le même sourire qui nait progressivement sur mon visage.

_ T'es vraiment certaine de ça !

_ Harry, si ça peut te rassurer aucun Serpentard issue d'une famille de sang-pur ne croit que tu sois l'héritier ! Et s'il y en a qui sont bien placés pour savoir ce genre d'infos, c'est nous ! ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Bon sang, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé ! m'exclamai-je en riant aux éclats.

_ Oui mais le problème vient de là ! Nous sommes les seuls à savoir que tu ne l'es pas mais je suis ta seule alliée dans cette maison. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne feront rien pour t'aider et les autres maisons continueront à te traiter comme un pariât !

_ Ca je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent ! L'important c'est que je sache moi ! Je sais que j'ai le soutien de Ron et Hermione, même s'ils ont un doute… Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi…

_ Merci Harry… Ca me touche beaucoup…

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux et main dans la main. Je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir dit ce qu'elle savait… Pour une Serpentard, Pansy était incroyablement gentille et compréhensive et moi qui avais tant de points commun avec les qualités appréciées par Serpentard, je me demandai si la maison Gryffondor ne lui convenait pas mieux… Il en fallait du courage pour venir parler à l'ennemi public numéro un et s'en faire un très bon ami…

L'enfer est enfin fini et je viens de croiser le fer, pour la deuxième fois en deux ans à Poudlard, avec le souvenir de Voldemort ou plus précisément avec Tom Elvis Jedusor, ainsi qu'avec le « monstre » de la chambre des Secrets. Le basilic n'avait pas été facile à abattre mais grâce à l'aide de Fumseck et du choixpeau magique, j'y étais parvenu en m'en sortant miraculeusement vivant. Avoir envoyé son phénix avait sûrement été la plus brillante des idées que Dumbledore n'ait jamais eues. Pour ça, je pouvais le remercier. De plus, grâce à lui, j'ai appris que j'étais un réel Gryffondor avec l'apparition de l'épée de Godric à l'intérieur du choixpeau. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait dit lui-même : « Seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait la sortir du chapeau… ». Après cette révélation, je suis d'autant plus fier de ce que j'ai accompli. J'ai sauvé la sœur de Ron, et le monde magique. Bon, il faut l'avouer Ron a été d'un soutien sans faille et il a le mérite d'avoir supporté Lockhart pendant mon absence.

Tout ça à cause de Malefoy senior qui avait glissé le journal intime de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny. Comme petite vengeance personnelle, puisque je n'avais aucune preuve contre lui, j'ai délivré Dobby, son elfe de maison légèrement trop enthousiaste et trop serviable ce qui m'avait valu une confrontation avec Lucius Malfoy qui songeait à me lancer le sortilège de la mort. Heureusement, Dobby m'avait défendu et je le fis ensuite promettre de ne plus jamais essayer de me sauver la vie…

Après le départ de Dobby, je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où tout le monde était rassemblé pour fêter cette victoire et la guérison de ceux ayant été pétrifiés. Soudain, alors que je me trouvais au deuxième étage, celui de l'infirmerie, j'entends une voix que je connaissais bien prononcer mon prénom, je me retourne donc et vois une Pansy tendue. Je m'avance vers elle, et n'ai même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se jette sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber et me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

_ Tu es vivant, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Oui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je le suis, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis, après quelques secondes, elle me repousse violemment et me frappe le torse avec ses petits poings.

_ Pourquoi as-tu encore voulu jouer les héros ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

_ Franchement, tu veux que je te dise, je crois juste que je suis fait comme ça. J'étais le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la chambre des secrets, et puis Hermione est à l'infirmerie à cause de ce fichu serpent.

_ Oui, je suis allée la voir ce matin. Je savais que tu te sentais mal par rapport à son état… Madame Pomfresh vient de finir la potion et est en train de la distribuer à tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés en ce moment même, dit-elle en se calmant.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, la serre à nouveau dans mes bras et lui dis :

_ T'inquiètes pas, il en faut plus pour se débarrasser du grand Harry Potter !

Cette remarque me valut un nouveau coup de poing en plein ventre et alors que je grognai de douleur, Pansy refroidit mon arrogance.

_ Ca t'apprendra à être trop sûr de toi ! T'es complètement barjot ! Faudra pas t'étonner si l'une de tes idées saugrenues finit par te tuer !

_ Je compte sur toi pour me garder les pieds sur tête et faire en sorte que ma grosse tête reste à sa taille, répliquai-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

La jolie brune ne résista pas longtemps et finit par éclater de rire en même temps que moi. C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes notre chemin vers la Grande Salle, où tout le monde devait attendre impatiemment le héros de la journée. Je plaisantais beaucoup avec Pansy sur ma notoriété, parce que je savais que mon amie démarrait au quart de tour et j'adorai ça. Mais en vérité j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me donner en spectacle une fois de plus. Si j'agissais comme je le faisais c'était uniquement parce que je considérais ça comme un devoir mais également parce que quoi que je fasse je suis toujours impliqué dans les évènements tragiques de Poudlard… En fait, j'espère simplement qu'un jour je serais capable de vivre une vie aussi normale que possible…


	3. 3ème Année : La Jalousie Partie 1

3ème Année : La Jalousie – Partie 1

POV d'Harry 

C'était le premier match de l'année pour notre équipe de Gryffondor et à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy et de sa comédie après que Buck l'ait agressé, Serpentard fut dispensé de faire le traditionnel premier match de l'année opposant d'ordinaire les lions aux serpents. Au lieu de ça, le match opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. La météo de la semaine n'était déjà pas très engageante et plus on approchait de la date du match, plus l'eau semblait tomber drue. On se serait cru perdu dans la barbe de Merlin tant les goutes étaient nombreuses et puissantes. C'était donc par ce temps exécrable que les adeptes de Quidditch, soit l'école entière, se dirigeaient vers le terrain pour soutenir leur équipe favorite. Bien sûr, pour l'occasion les Serpentard supportaient l'équipe jaune et noir tandis que les Serdaigle soutenaient les rouge et or. Nous autres Gryffondor, et tout particulièrement Olivier Dubois, attendions beaucoup de cette saison car notre maison n'avait pas remporté la coupe depuis l'époque de Charlie Weasley, au grand désespoir du professeur McGonagall qui devait supporter les railleries de ce cher Rogue à ce sujet.

Ce match contre les Poufsouffle est aussi le match entre les deux meilleurs attrapeurs que Poudlard ait connus depuis James Potter et Amos Diggory. En effet, les spectateurs attendaient impatiemment le duel entre leurs deux fils respectifs, soient Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory. Le stade est aussi plein qu'un œuf de Magyar à pointe avec autant de supporters pour les deux équipes. Le match débute sur les chapeaux de roue et aucune des deux équipes n'a l'intention de se laisser distancer. Malheureusement, les conditions étaient extrêmes et c'est à peine si je voyais à deux centimètres devant moi. Néanmoins, en plein milieu de la rencontre, lors d'une pose, Hermione vint nous voir et nous sauva. En effet, elle avait utilisé le sortilège Impervius qui permettait à mes lunettes de repousser l'eau. Je pense même que si Olivier avait pu l'embrasser, il l'aurait fait. L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer mais au moins maintenant j'y voyais assez pour pouvoir chercher le Vif d'or.

 _Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre accompagné d'un éclair fourchu. Voler dans ces conditions devenait de plus en plus dangereux, il fallait se dépêcher d'attraper le Vif d'or. Je pris un virage serré avec l'intention de revenir vers le milieu du terrain, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Un silence inquiétant s'était soudain abattu sur le stade. Bien qu'il fût toujours aussi violent, le vent avait cessé de mugir. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son, comme si, tout à coup, j'étais devenu sourd._

 _Je sentis alors une vague de froid m'envahir. Un froid qui me pénétra jusqu'au fond de moi-même. Un froid terriblement familier. Puis j'eus conscience que quelque chose bougeait sur le terrain…_

 _Je détachai les yeux du Vif d'or et regardai en bas._

 _Une centaine de détraqueurs au moins, leurs faces encagoulées levées vers lui, se tenaient sur le terrain. J'eus l'impression qu'une eau glacée se déversait dans ma poitrine et me déchirait les entrailles. Alors, j'entendis à nouveau… la voix de quelqu'un qui criait, criait à l'intérieur de ma tête… la voix d'une femme… Je sentais mon cerveau engourdi par une espèce de brouillard blanchâtre qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête… Je tombais, tombais à travers le brouillard glacé. Une voix suraiguë se mit à rire, la femme hurla, et je n'entendis plus rien du tout._

Lorsque j'émergeai enfin de mon sommeil, mon cerveau était encore tout engourdi. J'entendais plusieurs voix murmurer autour de moi. Au début, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elles disaient, puis j'arrivai à reconnaître très nettement les jumeaux, Ron, Angelina, Katie et Alicia. Aussi, je sentais à présent une main tenir la mienne. Finalement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mes coéquipiers et mes amis sourirent tous en me voyant sortir de ma torpeur.

_ Comment tu te sens ? me demanda alors Hermione qui me tenait toujours la main.

_ Génial… ironisai-je sans grand entrain.

_ On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur mon vieux ! s'exclama Fred.

_ C'est vrai ? Et le match qui a gagné ?

Un froid s'installa alors dans le petit groupe et personne n'osait vraiment me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Personne ne t'en veut, Harry ! Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas censés pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'école ! Dumbledore était vraiment furieux ! Juste après t'avoir sauvé, il les a chassés, me conta Hermione alors que je comprenais que Diggory avait dû attraper le Vif avant de se rendre compte que j'étais à terre.

_ Il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir… Quand tu es tombé de ton balai, il a fini sa trajectoire dans le Saule Cogneur et… Voilà… tenta de m'expliquer Ron, en me montrant mon Nimbus 2000 cassé en mille morceaux.

Un profond désarroi s'installa alors en moi en voyant mon balai réduit en miette. L'arbre magique n'y était décidément pas allé de branches mortes… Hermione me serra alors un peu plus la main, consciente de ce que cette perte signifiait pour moi. Je relevai alors la tête et aperçut quelqu'un à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, mais très vite cette personne fila comme le vent. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ses cheveux bruns, sa robe noire et sa cravate verte et argent…

Madame Pomfresh ne me laissa sortir que le lendemain, malgré le fait que je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. J'avais attendu que Pansy revienne me voir mais à ma grande déception elle n'en avait rien fait. J'aurai pourtant cru qu'en voyant mes amis partis, elle serait revenue pour vérifier elle-même si j'allais bien et pour me sermonner comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais non… Pas de jolie petite brune à l'horizon.

Finalement, comme l'infirmière m'avait donné l'autorisation de sortir mais que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, je profitai de leur absence pour me diriger directement vers mon point de rendez-vous avec Pansy, voir si elle y était. La chance était avec moi car lorsque j'entrai dans la sombre pièce je vis la jeune fille regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

_ Hey ! dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

_ Salut, me répondit-elle sans pour autant détourner son regard du paysage.

_ J'étais surpris de ne pas te voir me rendre visite, commençai-je afin de briser la glace qui semblait s'être installée pour je ne sais qu'elle raison entre nous.

_ Je suis venue, mais Granger avait l'air de tellement bien s'occuper de toi que je me suis dit que je ne serai d'aucune utilité… me répliqua-t-elle calmement toujours sans me regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Tout va bien. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression d'être de trop…

_ Comment ça de trop ? C'est toi qui as tenu à ce qu'on se voit sans mes amis ! Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu comptes aussi pour moi !

_ Eh bien non Harry je ne le sais pas ! D'ailleurs, ne me dis pas que toi tu voulais que l'on se voit avec mes amis !

_ Tes amis me détestent ! ricanai-je alors qu'elle se tournait finalement vers moi.

_ Et tu ne leur rends pas la pareil peut-être ?

_ C'est Malefoy qui a commencé ! m'exclamai-je sentant la colère monter.

_ Non mais tu as quel âge Harry ? Et je n'ai jamais parlé de Drago, j'ai d'autres amis que lui à Serpentard et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de les fréquenter alors que tu ne les connais même pas !

_ Non mais attends, ils se moquent de moi dès que Malefoy leur en donne l'occasion !

_ Parce que Ron est agréable avec moi bien sûr ? C'est simple il ne m'a plus adressé la parole à partir du moment où j'ai été répartie à Serpentard !

_ En même temps, il faut dire que Malefoy a toujours été insupportable avec lui !

_ Et alors, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait moi ! Vos histoires avec Drago ne me regardent pas et je ne m'en suis jamais mêlé !

_ Et alors ? Hermione non plus !

_ Mais Granger est très intelligence ! Seulement, sortie de ses bouquins elle ne remarque pas grand-chose sinon elle aurait compris depuis longtemps que l'on se voyait en cachette !

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

_ Ah d'accord, toi tu as le droit de traiter Drago de tous les noms d'oiseau possible, alors que tu ne le connais pas très bien contrairement à moi qui le connait depuis toujours ! Et tu remarqueras que je n'ai jamais manqué de respect à Granger, je me permets juste de te dire ce que je pense alors que toi tu ne te gênes pas pour les insulter ouvertement !

Nous étions allés trop loin, nous le savions tous les deux. Au fur et à mesure que nos voix montaient dans les aiguës, nous nous étions levés et nous faisions à présent face en serrant nos poings. Fronçant les sourcils et sans nous lâcher du regard, ce serait à celui qui craquerait en premier. Je ne pensai pas voir un jour Pansy aussi en colère et surtout je ne me doutais pas que je serai un jour aussi furieux contre elle. Je ne lui avais rien fait et elle s'était tout de suite montrée agressive envers moi alors que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Finalement, être ami avec une Serpentard n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Je la croyais juste différente…

_ Si c'est si difficile de supporter nos amis respectifs, on ferait peut-être mieux de ne se consacrer qu'à eux, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence oppressant.

C'est là que je ne compris pas… Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux et ils commençaient à se remplir de larmes. J'étais totalement déstabilisé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction et je me sentis soudain mal.

_ Tu n'as décidément rien compris Potter, cracha Pansy alors qu'une goutte coulait sur sa joue et qu'elle passait à côté de moi en courant vers la porte.

J'étais pétrifié, incapable de faire un seul geste. Ce n'avait pas été dans mes intentions de la faire pleurer et pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais semblée aussi vulnérable et fragile… Peut-être avait-elle raison… peut-être était-ce moi qui n'avais rien compris…

Le mois de Juin était presque fini et avec lui ma troisième année à Poudlard aussi. Le temps était redevenu ensoleillé et la journée semblait idyllique pour une partie de Quidditch. Je pense l'avoir bien méritée car finalement après ma grosse dispute avec Pansy, je n'étais vraiment pas au bout de mes surprises. D'accord je ne parlai plus à une fille que j'adorai et ça m'avait fichu un coup, mais le retour de Sirius Black, accessoirement mon parrain, la transformation de Croutard, le rat de Ron, en Peter Pettigrew, le véritable traitre qui avait livré mes parents au mage noir, la révélation du professeur Lupin et tout le reste m'avaient fait comprendre que la vie était décidément bien trop courte… Pour cela, Sirius m'avait beaucoup aidé et ouvert les yeux. Ma dispute avec Pansy avait vraiment été stupide et en fait, peu importe à quel point je me creuse la tête pour essayer de la comprendre, j'avais besoin que l'on se parle et qu'elle m'explique.

Ainsi, j'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, quand je discernai déjà des hurlements hystériques. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore ? C'est là que j'entendis la voix de Ron.

_ Vous allez vous calmer oui ! Si vous ne vous calmer pas je le monte dans le dortoir !

_ Harry ! Où est-ce que tu l'a eu ! me hurla Neville en courant vers moi à mon arrivée.

_ Je pourrai l'essayer ? Après toi bien sûr, me demanda à son tour Seamus.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Oh tais-toi, laisse le tranquille ! Je… Je voulais pas l'ouvrir… et il était mal emballé… ce sont eux qui m'ont obligé à l'ouvrir ! dit alors Ron en désignant tour à tour Fred et George.

_ C'est pas vrai ! rétorquèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Et là au beau milieu de la table, déballé et encore sur son papier d'emballage, se trouvait un balai. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'était un éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide au monde ! Je n'en croyais pas mes propres yeux, une telle merveille ne pouvait pas m'appartenir !

_ Pour moi ? Mais qui me l'a envoyé ? demandai-je avidement.

_ Personne ne le sait, me répondit mon meilleur ami.

_ Mais c'était avec… ajouta alors Hermione en me montrant une longue plume tachée de différentes teintes de marron et de gris, aucun doute possible, cette plume appartenait à Buck.

Je regardai Hermione et souris de toutes mes dents alors que ma meilleure amie me renvoyait un sourire complice. Donc cela signifiait que mon parrain m'avait offert un magnifique cadeau pour clore cette année. Je relevai alors la tête et m'attardai quelques instants sur la table des verts et argents. Drago Malefoy semblait d'une colère noire en voyant mon nouveau balai et à quelques mètres du blond, je vis une personne se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Des cheveux noirs volaient au vent, pendant que la jeune fille en question courrait vers le hall. Je reconnus Pansy. Mon sourire s'effaça alors et j'amorçai un pas pour aller à sa poursuite, au détriment de ce que tout le monde allait penser. Néanmoins, je m'arrêtai bien vite lorsque je vis que Malefoy partait déjà la rejoindre. Je remis donc mon envie de lui parler à plus tard et m'en alla essayer mon nouveau balai sous les regards émerveillés de mes condisciples.

Le vol avait été génial ! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi à l'aise sur un balai, pas même sur mon Nimbus 2000. Il fallait dire que l'éclair de feu, c'était du haut standing ! Ne souhaitant pas faire attendre Pansy, je confiai mon balai à Ron et Hermione et m'en allai rechercher la Serpentard. Pour aller plus vite, je sortis discrètement la carte du Maraudeur que Lupin m'avait rendu avant de partir. Je jurai donc solennellement que mes intentions étaient mauvaises et actionnai donc la carte. Je cherchai alors Pansy parmi tous les petits points se promenant dans Poudlard. Elle était dans notre salle abandonnée et Malefoy s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Je repris donc mon chemin avec appréhension, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une autre querelle. Arrivée devant la salle, la porte était restée entre-ouverte et j'entendais des chuchotements venant de l'intérieur. Doucement, je m'approchai de la porte et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Pansy pleurait à ne plus s'arrêter… Mais quelqu'un était déjà là pour la consoler car elle sanglotait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier la serrait doucement dans ses bras et devait lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes.

Je me reculai alors de la porte. J'arrivai trop tard, la place était déjà prise. Si je n'avais pas tenu à essayer mon balai avant d'aller lui parler, ça aurait été moi à la place de Malefoy. Au lieu de ça, je l'avais bêtement laissée seule alors que je savais qu'elle allait mal et qu'elle aurait certainement eu besoin de moi… Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… Finalement, peut-être était-ce cela qu'elle me reprochait… Je ne faisais peut-être pas assez attention à elle et à ses sentiments. Sur ce, je repartis vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, bien décidé à ne parler à personne de mon mal-être. En revanche, je me promis qu'un jour, malgré ce que je venais de voir, j'aurai cette conversation avec Pansy. En attendant, je devais déjà digérer cette scène qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, me retournait l'estomac.

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Et merci pour votre fidélité ! Je suis ravie que cette fanfiction vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! à bientôt


	4. 4ème Année : La Jalousie Partie 2

4ème Année : La Jalousie - Partie 2

POV d'Harry : 

C'était le 31 octobre, cela faisait deux mois que l'école avait rouvert pour notre quatrième année. Depuis que je l'avais vue dans les bras de Malefoy, je n'avais pas tenté de parler à Pansy. Comme si tout mon courage s'était envolé lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Serpentard. Pour ne rien arranger, les vacances ont été placées sous le signe de l'horreur avec l'attaque de personnes appelées Mangemorts, où partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. De plus, je faisais continuellement ces rêves étranges mettant en scène des personnes regardant un fauteuil dans une vieille maison en ruine, il y avait ce rat de Pettigrew, une voix faible limite mourante donnant des ordres et provenant du siège et enfin, un homme dont je ne connaissais rien. Heureusement, après cette horrible nuit où la marque des ténèbres était apparue dans le ciel, la rentrée du premier septembre arriva vite.

Curieusement, ces rêves étranges semblaient agir sur ma cicatrice qui me brûlait quasi-quotidiennement depuis quelques mois surtout depuis la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. De retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore nous annonça un évènement exceptionnel. En effet, Poudlard accueillait cette année le célèbre Tournoi des trois sorciers, un vieux concours destiné à unifier les nations, renforcer la cohésion magique internationale et aussi tester les trois élus des trois écoles respectives par l'intermédiaire de trois tâches différentes. Ainsi, pour cette édition du tournoi des Trois sorciers, les délégations des deux autres écoles de sorcellerie sont celles de Beauxbâtons, une école française dirigée par Olympe Maxime, et de Dumstrang, dont le directeur est, selon Sirius, un ancien mangemort portant le nom d'Igor Karkaroff.

Après leur arrivée, les occupants de Poudlard ont dû s'habituer à ces intrus qui participaient à la vie de leur château. Le élèves féminines de Beauxbâtons reflétaient tout le charme des femmes françaises et ainsi avaient énormément de succès auprès de la gente masculine de Poudlard, notamment une dénommée Fleur Delacour, une Vélane… Concernant, les garçons de Dumstrang, ils étaient fiers, hautains et impassibles tout comme leur directeur mais également comme, au grand désespoir des Gryffondor, les Serpentard. Un élève en particulier était apprécié. Il s'agissait bien sûr du célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe officielle de Quidditch de Bulgarie, qui avait brillé durant la finale de l'été dernier, Victor Krum. Ainsi, durant ces deux derniers mois, les élèves en âge de participer au tournoi avaient déposé à tour de rôle leurs noms dans la coupe de feu. Même Fred et Georges avaient essayé de s'inscrire mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Dumbledore qui avait tout prévu et leur avait laissé un souvenir des plus cuisants…

Donc ce soir du 31 Octobre marquait la fin des candidatures et la décision de la Coupe de feu. Cette dernière cracha donc tout d'abord trois noms : Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, Victor Krum pour Dumstrang et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard. Néanmoins, alors que les noms des trois champions étaient donnés, la coupe de feu s'anima de nouveau et un autre nom était sorti, c'était le mien… Les réactions ont alors été immédiates. L'incompréhension, la révolte, la jalousie ont fusé alors que je me dirigeais vers le directeur. Je n'avais rien fait pour ça et me voilà de nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs… Non seulement, j'allais risquer ma vie dans un tournoi pour lequel je n'étais absolument pas prêt mais en plus presque personne ne semblait me croire lorsque je disais que je n'avais pas soumis ma candidature à la Coupe de feu ! Je n'avais pas l'âge requis alors comment aurai-je pu passer outre les défenses de Dumbledore sans avoir de représailles ? Et encore, ce n'était pas terminé car lorsque je retournai dans mon dortoir, mon meilleur ami ne me crut pas mon plus…

Suite à cette révélation, je me sentais plus que jamais seul, je me rendis donc à grande vitesse jusqu'à la salle abandonnée pour aller réfléchir posément sans risquer d'être interrompu… Je n'avais rien fait, rien fait pour mériter tout ça… je m'installai donc de nouveau à cette fenêtre et observai le parc illuminé par la lune. Les problèmes n'allaient-ils jamais arrêter de me courir après ? En prime, je perdais petit à petit les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus, d'abord Pansy, maintenant Ron… Etais-je destiné à me retrouver seul ? C'est alors que la jolie Serpentard me revint en mémoire. Elle qui avait été si gentille et distrayante jusqu'à l'année dernière. Elle avait toujours vu le bon côté des choses et même si elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, je savais qu'elle tenait à moi, à notre amitié… Je revis alors l'endroit exact où elle s'était tenue la dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans cette pièce, dans les bras de Malefoy. J'avais souvent repensé depuis aux sentiments qui m'avaient broyé les entrailles à ce moment-là. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant et je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Puis lorsque la rentrée arriva et que je revis Pansy près de Malefoy, le même sentiment d'angoisse revint à la surface. Elle riait avec lui, mangeait avec lui et parlait avec lui… Une boule se forma de nouveau dans ma gorge en y repensant… J'avais beau essayé de passer outre, dès que je les voyais ensemble ça recommençait… J'espérai sincèrement me rendre compte un jour de ce que je ressentais mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas idée à quel points ces sentiments que je portais à la verte et argent seraient déterminants un jour ou l'autre…

Rapidement arriva la 1ère tache et grâce à ce cher Hagrid, je découvrais qu'il s'agirait d'affronter des dragons. Plus précisément, cette première tâche consiste à s'emparer d'un œuf d'or, couvé par un dragon parmi ses vrais œufs. Pour cela, le champion doit détourner l'attention du dragon puis s'emparer de cet œuf. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur un magyar à pointe qui est le dragon le plus dangereux parmi les dragons de l'épreuve… Quant aux autres champions, Fleur Delacour se retrouvera face à un Vert Gallois, Victor Krum à un Boutefeu Chinois et Cédric Diggory à un Suédois à museau court. Je me demande encore pourquoi il m'arrive de me retrouver coincer dans ce genre de péripéties aussi dangereuses. Pourtant, malgré le doute de mes camarades sur mes capacités et le fait que je sois le plus jeune champion de ce tournoi, je réussis à récupéré l'œuf d'or qu'il gardait et surtout grâce à mon agilité sur un balai et mes talents de joueur de Quidditch, qui ont même impressionnés Victor Krum. Même si j'ai comme qui dirait failli prendre feu… Après la fin de la tâche une petite fête fut organisée par Dean et Seamus pour fêter ma victoire. La fête battait son plein dans la tour de Gryffondor alors que mes camarades me portaient en triomphe et me congratulaient allègrement. Je dois dire que mon égo fut d'un coup regonflé à bloc, lui qui essayait pourtant de se faire tout petit depuis le début du tournoi… Alors, j'ouvris l'œuf devant m'offrir l'intitulé de la seconde tâche sous le silence impatient de mes camarades. C'est alors qu'un cri strident nous transperça les tympans. L'œuf d'or nous assourdissait tant que je le refermai bien vite en me disant que finalement il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser et que la suite risquait d'être pire… Puis, la foule se dispersa et Ron apparut finalement. Timidement, presque honteusement, il s'approcha de moi.

_ Je pense qu'il faut être totalement timbré pour vouloir s'inscrire à ce tournoi… lâcha alors Ron, tandis que je n'étais pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche.

_ Tu as enfin compris ! Il était temps !

_ Je sais… La Jalousie m'a aveuglé… Je suis désolé… m'avoua-t-il alors sincèrement empli de remords.

Je le vis et pensai qu'il était l'heure de passer outre et de pardonner alors que moi-même avais besoin du soutien de son meilleur ami. Et c'est sous un « Ah les garçons ! » poussé par Hermione, que je pris cet idiot de rouquin dans mes bras et qu'il me rendit cette étreinte, soulagé d'être pardonné. Néanmoins, même après avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami, tout restait encore à faire. Non seulement la suite du tournoi risquait d'être encore plus dangereuse, mais le professeur McGonagall nous annonça la tenue d'un bal de Noël, tradition du tournoi… Non, décidément, quelqu'un devait diablement m'en vouloir là-haut…

Comme prévu je venais de descendre avec Ron pour attendre nos cavalières Parvati et Padma Patil, les jumelles dont l'une était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serdaigle. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies dans leurs robes typiquement indiennes. Parvati semblait ravie et accueillit Harry avec un sourire éclatant, tandis que Padma regardait Ron des pieds à la tête en s'attardant sur son col et ses manches en dentelles… Dans le hall, les gens commençaient à s'entasser alors que j'attendais, tendu, le début des festivités. D'un coup, un sifflement attira mon oreille et j'entendis des élèves de la gente masculines s'exclamer : « Waouh, une vipère peut être jolie !». Alors, je me retournai et vis Pansy dans une superbe robe verte émeraude parfaitement en accord avec son teint pâle et ses beaux cheveux noirs, relevés en chignon pour l'occasion. Il s'agissait d'une coiffure faite de tresses laissant échapper quelques mèches couleur argent. Sa robe, extrêmement élégante, se composait de voiles vaporeux recouvrant un tissus de soie brillant, tous dans les tons vert des Serpentard. De plus, elle était légèrement décolletée et laissait apercevoir une poitrine déjà bien jolie ce qui ne gâchait rien et c'était même ce qui attirait les regards appréciateurs des autres garçons, dont je faisais partie. J'en avais les lèvres qui s'entrouvraient inconsciemment tellement elle était magnifique. Néanmoins, une ombre planait sur le merveilleux tableau que j'admirai. En effet, Malfoy se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et tenait fièrement le bras de la brune enroulé autour du sien. Son regard hautain transpirait dans tous ses geste et l'on pouvait clairement y lire : « Vous pouvez regarder les mecs mais elle est toute à moi ! ». Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les convives, hormis les quatre champions qui devaient faire une entrée remarquée. Je vis alors entrer le couple ayant attiré précédemment mes pensées dans la grande salle et je suis un instant Pansy du regard tristement.

 _Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux champions de se mettre en rangs par couples et de la suivre._ Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai l'identité de la cavalière de Victor Krum, qui n'était nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. Elle était juste resplendissante dans son élégante robe bleue, elle m'accorda un sourire resplendissant avant de se tourner vers la grande porte juste derrière Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies, et devant Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang. Avec Parvati, nous fermions donc la marche. _Tout le monde applaudit notre entrée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis._

 _Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvait s'asseoir une douzaine de convives._

 _Je me concentrai pour ne pas trébucher. Parvati avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle adressait à tout le monde des sourires rayonnants et me menait avec une telle poigne que j'avais l'impression d'être un chien savant à qui on faisait faire un numéro. En approchant de la table ronde, j'aperçus Ron et Padma. Ron regardait passer Hermione en plissant les yeux et Padma semblait boudeuse._

 _Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant à un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses._

 _Les Bizarr'Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles prirent leurs instruments et j'étais si occupé à les observer que j'en avais presque oublié le bal, et m'aperçut soudain que les lanternes s'étaient éteintes et que les autres champions, accompagnés de leur partenaires, s'étaient levés._

 __ Viens ! murmura Parvati. Il faut danser maintenant !_

 _Lorsque je me levai à mon tour, je me pris les pieds dans ma robe. Les Bizarr'Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air très lent et mélancolique et je m'avançai vers la piste de danse brillamment éclairée, évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards des autres élèves. Soudain, Parvati me prit les mains, en glissa une autour de sa taille et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts._

 _Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'avais redouté, songeai-je, en tournoyant lentement sur place. Je continuai de regarder au-dessus des têtes pour essayer de ne voir personne mais, bientôt, d'autres élèves vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse et les champions cessèrent d'être le centre de l'attention générale._

Plus tard dans la soirée, la fête battait son plein et la musique avait bien changé afin d'entrainer les jeunes sorciers jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Parvati et Padma ne voyant plus l'intérêt de rester avec nous s'en étaient allé avec deux beaux bulgares. Quant à Ron et moi, nous restions à l'écart, observant de loin les deux couples que l'on enviait le plus, soit Hermione et Viktor pour Ron et Pansy et Malfoy pour moi… L'objet des pensées de Ron vint nous rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, elle semblait heureuse et épanouie comme jamais auparavant et s'assit prêt de nous. Grossière erreur, car Ron, envahi par la jalousie, lui fit aisément comprendre que son cavalier n'était selon lui pas le bienvenu. Je préférai ne pas me mêler de leur querelle et restai silencieux. C'est alors que, pendant qu'ils se disputaient toujours sur le cas Krum, Pansy passa près de nous, sans me regarder. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie tandis que Drago était visiblement trop occupé à danser avec une petite française pour se soucier d'elle. Personne ne me regardait et mes amis étant trop absorbés dans leur dispute, j'en profitai pour la suivre à l'extérieur. Arrivé dehors, je m'émerveillai devant ce spectacle de décoration. Le Parc est recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc et des enchantements ont été installés pour maintenir la température au-dessus de quinze degrés Celsius. Ainsi, plusieurs couples se baladaient à travers les buissons cachant plusieurs bancs et fontaines agrémentant le romantisme des lieux. Pour ne rien gâcher, de petits lutins et fées des neiges se promenaient tout en éclairant les chemins de leur poussière magique. Tout en avançant, je cherchais autour de moi et vis finalement Pansy assise sur un banc regardant le lac noir éclairé par le clair de lune. Je décidai de m'approcher discrètement puis de m'installer à coté d'elle. Je regardai également devant moi ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

_ Bonsoir, lui dis-je ensuite d'une voix peu assurée.

_ Que fais-tu là Potter ? me demanda-t-elle sèchement, sans pour autant tourner la tête du paysage.

_ Tu es magnifique ce soir, ajoutai-je, ne me formalisant pas de son ton désagréable.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour finalement tourner à contre cœur son visage vers moi.

_ Que me veux-tu ?

Je la scrutai totalement ébahi par sa beauté et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

_ Juste te parler… répondis-je après quelques secondes de contemplation.

_ Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit la dernière fois, non ?

_ Tu avais raison…

_ A quel propos ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien compris… Je pensai que l'on se disputait parce que le secret de notre amitié te pesait mais quand tu es partie après ma dernière réplique, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas…

Pansy ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau le ciel étoilé de cette belle nuit d'hiver. Oui, ce qu'il disait était vrai mais ça ne suffisait pas…

_ Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi plus tôt mais, à la fin de l'année dernière je t'ai trouvé dans notre salle de classe dans les bras de Malefoy, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine…

_ Tu es jaloux ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_ Non ! Enfin… Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à son bras et quelques mois plutôt pleurant contre lui… Vous étiez si proches… J'avoue seulement que ça m'a fait quelque chose et que… Tu me manques… lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Un petit sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de Pansy, ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent et elle me regardait d'une drôle de façon.

_ Si j'étais si contrariée le jour où l'on s'est disputé, c'était parce que lorsque je suis allée te voir à l'infirmerie pour prendre de tes nouvelles, Granger était assise prêt de toi et te tenait la main… J'avoue avoir été envieuse… Et j'aurai aimé être à sa place à ce moment-là… Je n'ai jamais demandé l'exclusivité Harry, mais la complicité que tu as avec Hermione je pensai qu'elle m'était réservée et j'ai été déçue et triste quand j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas le cas… Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter notre amitié, mais au moment où tu l'as suggéré, j'ai pensé que finalement ça ne valait peut-être pas le coup de continuer à se voir en cachette…

Son discours me faisait l'effet d'une bombe. J'étais dévasté. Mais quel idiot j'avais pu être ! Pendant tous ses mois j'avais juste cru être le seul triste de nous deux alors qu'en fait Pansy souffrait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien…

_ Je suis désolé… murmurai-je doucement.

_ Moi aussi. Je pensai que tu en avais assez de nos rendez-vous alors je n'ai pas cherché à te pardonner ou même à te parler…

_ Non c'est moi ! J'aurai dû venir te voir depuis longtemps ! Hermione et Ron sont mes amis mais entre les cachoteries d'Hermione à propos de Krum et ma dispute avec Ron, j'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir que j'aurai dû essayer de te parler il y a longtemps maintenant… Et puis, tu étais tout le temps avec Malefoy…

_ Drago n'est pas si mal et il m'a été d'une grande aide lorsque nous nous sommes fâchés ! Il a été là quand toi tu ne l'étais pas… Mais je pensai vraiment que tu irais au bal avec Granger… Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle serait la cavalière de Krum ! Ca pour une surprise…

J'acquiesçai doucement, arborant un large sourire. La tension était retombée et nous discutions comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Aucun autre mot d'excuse n'était nécessaire. L'ambiance et le décor étaient parfaits pour une réconciliation. Soudain, de petites fées s'approchèrent et telles des boules lumineuses tournant autour de nous, elles nous éclairèrent de leur douce lumière. Cette nuit était parfaite et je pensai que la jeune femme devant moi ne m'avait jamais paru aussi merveilleusement belle…

Suite à ces retrouvailles avec Pansy, nous nous voyions comme avant dans notre salle de cours secrète. On rattrapait le temps perdu en discutant de tout et de rien notamment de Maugrey, et bien sûr du tournoi. Très rapidement, la seconde tache arriva, et c'est grâce à Cédric, que j'ai pu trouver le moyen de savoir ce que l'œuf contenait. C'était en fait une énigme sous forme de mélodie chantée par une sirène :

 _ **« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles,**_

 _ **Nous devons pour chanter être au dessous du sol,**_

 _ **A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,**_

 _ **Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,**_

 _ **Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher**_

 _ **Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché**_

 _ **Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir**_

 _ **Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »**_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'en arrivai à la conclusion que dans le lac noir se trouvaient des sirènes et qu'elles m'ont dérobé quelque chose d'important pour moi, que je devrais retrouver par moi-même.

Néanmoins, j'eus quelques problèmes pour savoir comment respirer pendant une heure sous l'eau ainsi que connaître ce qui pourrait être utilisé comme « trésor ». A ce propos, je fus tellement angoissé que j'ai rêvé que l'on me prenait mon Éclair de Feu…

La veille de l'épreuve, Fred et Georges vinrent chercher Ron et Hermione car McGonagall les avaient convoqués. Suite à leurs départs, je suis monté me coucher sans pour autant avoir trouvé de solutions à mes interrogations. Le jour de la seconde tache Dobby me sauva la vie ! En effet, ce dernier s'était procuré de la branchiflore et me l'avait apportée juste avant le début de l'épreuve. Je me donc suis présenté au bord de la plate-forme et après un discours de Dumbledore, je finis par plonger dans l'eau glacée du lac après avoir avalé cette fameuse branchiflore. Je me suis senti me métamorphoser dans l'eau, et devenir mi-homme mi-poisson. Je commençai à nager à travers les algues et très rapidement, je retrouvai le repère des sirènes. Là se trouvaient les fameux trésors des quatre champions : Hermione pour Krum, Cho pour Cédric, Gabrielle pour Fleur et enfin Ron pour moi. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis Cédric venant dans ma direction qui se précipitait vers Cho, alors que j'étais moi-même déjà en face de Ron. Soudain, je sentis les sirènes s'agiter et se disperser alors que Krum, à moitié métamorphosé en requin, nageait à vive allure afin de récupérer Hermione. Une fois Cédric et Viktor repartis vers la surface, je me suis employé à délivrer Ron puis Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour. Après les avoir délivrés, des Strangulots m'ont attaqué et entrainé vers le fond. Je poussai vigoureusement Ron et Gabrielle afin qu'ils flottent vers la lumière alors que je me sentais descendre dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Tandis que les strangulots m'avaient considérablement affaibli, j'utilisai avec mes dernières forces le sortilège _Ascencio_ afin de m'élancer vers le ciel. Suite à une concertation rapide des juges, ils désignèrent Cédric et moi comme vainqueurs de cette épreuve. Moi, parce que j'avais délivrés Ron et la sœur de Fleur alors que rien ne m'y obligeait et également parce que j'étais arrivé en premier chez les sirènes. Et Cédric car il était arrivé en premier hors de l'eau. C'est ainsi que se conclut la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Suite à cette épreuve, la vie reprit son cours à peu près normal. Mais, le tournoi comptait encore une dernière besogne. Nous avons donc été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques jours après le second test. Là, il nous annonça que la dernière tâche se passerait juste avant la fin de l'année et qu'elle se déroulerait dans un labyrinthe, construit à la place du terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé le jour de l'ultime tâche, je revoyais tous les sortilèges qui pourront m'être utile dans le labyrinthe et que j'avais appris depuis l'annonce de cette troisième épreuve. A la tombé du jour, nous nous sommes présentés sur la pelouse désormais méconnaissable du terrain de Quidditch. Et après les derniers conseils de Dumbledore sur ce que l'on pourrait trouver à l'intérieur, et au coup de canon, je m'engageais baguette à la main vers ma destinée.

Après y avoir affronté toute sorte de créatures, avoir répondu à l'énigme du Sphinx et affronté une acromentule, je me retrouvais finalement avec Cédric devant le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Nous décidâmes, après une petite dispute, de le toucher en même temps et ainsi gagner ensemble ce tournoi pour Poudlard.

Malheureusement, nous avons été transportés dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton que je voyais en rêve depuis des mois maintenant. Puis nous vîmes, Queudver avec une chose mi- humaine dans les bras lui ordonnant de tuer mon condisciple. Cédric était tombé de la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Pettigrew me plaqua alors contre la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior, et prépara ensuite une potion de magie noire afin de redonner à Voldemort une enveloppe charnelle. Il fallait l'os du père pris en toute ignorance, la chaire du serviteur volontairement sacrifiée et enfin, le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force et ainsi le Seigneur de Ténèbres renaquit de ses cendres.

Suite à cela, le Lord, fraichement guéri, convoqua ses « fidèles » mangemorts pour leur annoncer sa résurrection. Puis, Il s'approcha de moi afin de prouver sa nouvelle supériorité en me touchant puisqu'il détenait à présent la protection de ma mère grâce à mon sang. Aussi, il me provoqua en duel afin d'exercer sur moi sa toute-puissance retrouvée. Tout d'abord il me tortura avec le sortilège Doloris, et je sentis comme des milliers de poignards me traverser le corps. J'en hurlais de douleurs. Lorsqu'il relâcha le sortilège je tentai de le désarmer mais sans succès. Je me suis relevé pour me cacher derrière une pierre tombale, qui me protégea d'un sortilège de la mort. Enfin, avec mes dernières forces et le courage qu'il me restait, je pris une décision et fit face au meurtrier de mes parents. Il me lança l' _Avada Kedavra_ que je criai _Expelliarmus_ et il se produisit un phénomène exceptionnel : un _Priori Incantatem_. Nos baguettes furent reliées entre elles et un dôme magique se forma autour de nous. Des silhouettes sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Tout d'abord Cédric, puis un mystéreux vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins et enfin mes parents. Ils m'ont tous encouragé et dis qu'ils allaient retenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin que je m'enfuisse avec le corps de Cédric et la Coupe de feu transformée en Portoloin.

J'arrivais dans le stade refusant de lâcher Cédric et hurlant que Voldemort était revenu. Tout en entendant certaines personnes hurler, je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Tandis que Dumbledore tentait de calmer Amos Diggory pleurant sur le corps de son fils, Maugrey m'agrippa fortement et m'éloigna de la scène. Ce dernier m'a alors emmené dans son bureau et me fit m'asseoir. Il me posa ensuite toutes sortes de questions sur la succession des évènements. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange alors que je racontais les moments les plus difficiles de ma jeune vie. Tandis qu'il m'interrogeait toujours, il cherchait quelque chose. Et d'un coup, il me posa une question qui me fit réagir, c'est alors que je compris… Il avait mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, m'avait aidé dans la réussite de mes épreuves, avait demandé à Hagrid de m'informer pour les dragons, avait fourni la branchiflore à Dobby, avait ensorcelé Viktor pour qu'il neutralise les autres champions, et enfin avait ensorcelé la Coupe de feu pour que celle-ci devienne un Portoloin. Au moment où il allait m'achever, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent. La vérité éclata alors au grand jour. Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil était en fait Barty Croupton Junior ayant utilisé du Polynectar. Après tout fut flou dans ma tête et je préférai m'abandonner aux ténèbres au moins pour une nuit…

La cérémonie en l'honneur de Cédric fut tragiquement triste. Les drapeaux ordinairement aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, étaient d'un noir profond marquant le deuil dans lequel se trouvait à présent le château. Cho Chang semblait inconsolable. Les Poufsouffle essayaient de faire bonne figure et de se montrer digne du courage de leur regretté condisciple mais la douleur dans leur yeux trahissait leur légitime abattement. Dumbledore parla ensuite des circonstances de sa mort et n'alla pas par quatre chemins. Selon lui, les élèves méritaient de savoir. Il leur révéla donc le retour de Lord Voldemort ainsi que sa responsabilité dans l'assassinat de leur camarade. Un froid intense s'installa dans la salle. Personne n'osait y croire et pourtant le directeur était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Après la cérémonie, je préférai m'isoler. Prétextant l'envie d'être seul un moment, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers l'endroit où j'allais me réfugier d'habitude : la salle abandonnée. Comme toujours, je m'installai prêt de la fenêtre sur une table en bois, remontai mes genou contre mon menton et attendit. Je savais qu'elle viendrait… Je savais qu'elle avait vu ma détresse… Quelques secondes plus tard, comme prévu, Pansy passa la porte et se dirigea vers moi. Son visage transcrivait une inquiétude manifeste. Je n'osai la regarder en face. C'était trop dur de le dire encore une fois, de confirmer les paroles de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, Pansy n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, elle savait que nous ne pouvions plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Mes yeux commençaient à s'embrumer. Alors je sentis deux bras m'encercler doucement et une joue se déposer contre la mienne. Je relâchai donc mes genoux, préférant le réconfort du corps frêle de ma jeune amie. Je laissai alors couler mes larmes et abandonnai la pression qui me comprimait la poitrine. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Sentir Pansy contre moi me murmurer des mots réconfortant et laisser aller mes larmes me suffisaient amplement… Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à présent le pire était encore à venir… Malgré tout, et même si elle-même ne le pensait pas tout à fait, elle chuchota légèrement à mon oreille :

_ Tout ira bien… Je suis là.

L'espoir qu'elle m'insufflait était infime mais suffisant pour me reprendre. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre car pour l'instant l'espoir était la seule chose à laquelle nous pouvions nous raccrocher…


	5. 5ème Année : Le Changement

**5** **ème** **Année : Le Changement**

POV d'Harry :

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ou j'y revoyais Cédric mourir de la main de ce sale rat de Pettigrew sur Son ordre. Cette horrible soirée ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête. J'y voyais donc aussi Queudver me neutraliser en me plaquant contre la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Sénior et y prendre un os appartenant au défunt géniteur du Seigneur noir. Ensuite, il lâchait son maître dans un chaudron juste en face de moi, prêt à l'emploi. Puis, ce fou se coupait le poignet sans rechigner et mettait sa main inerte et l'os avec le Lord. Avant de finalement venir m'entailler l'avant-bras afin de récolter mon sang. Le dernier ingrédient versé avec les autres dans l'eau bouillonnante, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaisse. Après quelques minutes je percevais, devant mes yeux, Voldemort en chair et en os. La réunion de ses « fidèles » serviteurs n'était là que pour prouver la supériorité de leur maître, afin de leur montrer que je n'étais pas une véritable menace. Je revivais notre combat épique, je ressentais encore le sortilège doloris me transpercer les membres, enfin le Piori Incantatem, cette curieuse connexion entre Jedusor et moi et le visage de mes parents m'encourageant. Irrémédiablement, comme toutes les nuits, je me réveillais en sueur hurlant le nom de Cédric. Le premier mort que l'on voit ne peut que nous marquer à vie…

Hormis ces cauchemars incessants, l'été n'était pas si différent des précédents avec les Dursley. Pourtant, un mois après mon retour chez mes moldus, je reçus une lettre de Pansy, pour le moins mystérieuse.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? La question me paraît inutile mais bon, c'est l'usage. A la maison je n'ai jamais vu autant de mouvement, les amis de mes parents vont et viennent presque tous les jours. Tous plus ou moins paniqués… Le retour de Tu-sais-qui ne les réjouit pas autant que je l'aurais soupçonné... Pourtant, il lui reste fidèle tout en souhaitant qu'il ne soit jamais revenu… Des hypocrites, mes parents les premiers !_

 _Bref, ce n'était pas pour cela que je t'écrivais mais pour te dire que j'ai entendu mes parents dire que Tu-sais-qui avait prévu quelques chose te concernant. Je ne sais pas quoi, ni quand, ni où mais je préfère que tu sois au courant et sur tes gardes. Par contre, il serait question du Département des Mystères… Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus mais j'essayerai de laisser une ou deux oreilles trainer..._

 _Fais bien attention à toi surtout et ne te mets pas dans une situation impossible._

 _Pour finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je te souhaite un Bon Anniversaire !_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Pansy._

 _PS : Il sera de plus en plus difficile à l'avenir de nous écrire, le courrier sera surveillé alors il faudra coder nos messages pour que personne d'autre hormis nous ne puisse les lire._

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant d'assimiler les dires de mon amie. Sa fidélité envers moi me fit chaud au cœur. Moi qui n'avais reçu aucune lettre de mes meilleurs amis, j'étais heureux de constater qu'au moins une personne pensait à moi et s'inquiétait sincèrement… Le fait que ce soit la Serpentard était d'autant plus agréable et je rougissais comme une tomate mûrissait au soleil. Pansy, ce jour-là, avait été le soleil qui éclaira ma triste vie… Une chose m'ennuyait toutefois : elle risquait de se faire prendre si elle espionnait trop ses parents. Inquiet pour elle, je m'endormis néanmoins sur le souvenir du visage enjôleur de Pansy, me tenant la main à mon réveil à l'infirmerie après la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et pour la première fois depuis mon retour à Privet drive, je ne fis aucun mauvais rêve.

Dès mon réveil le lendemain matin, je me décidai de lui répondre, j'attrapai du parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre et m'installai à mon bureau afin d'écrire cette missive.

 _Chère Pansy,_

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne vais pas très bien surtout après ce qui c'est passé au mois de juin dernier. Les journées sont excessivement longues et mes nuits sont ponctuées de cauchemars qui ont cessé la nuit dernière après avoir lu ta lettre. Je t'en remercie donc._

 _Et Merci de m'avoir fait part de ce que tu as entendu même si je me doutais bien qu'Il préparait quelque chose contre moi. Il n'a pas réussi à me tuer et veut mettre tout en œuvre pour ça… Je me demande si un jour je pourrai vivre sans une épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de la tête._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai bien attention à moi comme je te l'avais promis avant notre départ. Quant à toi, promets-moi d'être prudente et ne prends pas trop de risques lorsque tu épies tes parents ! Je m'en voudrais que tu te fasses prendre alors ne te mets pas toi non plus dans une situation impossible ! Je dois être contagieux à ce niveau-là !_

 _Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, tu sembles être la seule dans ce cas…_

 _Amicalement._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. : Détruit ce courrier après l'avoir lu, et au cas où nous utiliserons un langage codé dans nos prochains._

J'attachai la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige puis la lança dans le ciel nocturne de Privet Drive en lui intimant de faire bien attention.

Les jours suivants me parurent horriblement longs… N'étant pas encore allé au Chemin de Traverse, je ne pouvais même pas me documenter sur le programme de cinquième année. Je révisai donc les sorts que j'avais appris l'année dernière grâce au Tournoi, mais n'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, je ne pouvais me rendre compte de mes progrès qu'ils fussent réels ou non… Inutile de réviser les matières telles que l'Histoire de la Magie ou la Divination, qui ne me seraient jamais d'une grande aide. La botanique pouvait peut être m'aider comme ce fut le cas avec la branchiflore. Quant aux potions, qui étaient, je l'avoue, mon talon d'Achille, il était difficile d'apprendre à les préparer sans les ingrédients à mettre dans le chaudron… Ne pouvant pratiquer la métamorphose sans baguette, cette discipline restait donc proscrite. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lire pour passer le temps… C'était d'un ennui mortel, je me demandai comment faisait Hermione, dont je n'avais reçue toujours aucune nouvelle, ni d'elle, ni de Ron.

Pourtant, cet ennui n'allait pas tarder à me manquer terriblement… En effet, peu après mon anniversaire, un après-midi, à peine sorti de la maison, j'entendis un bang, confus, j'étais certain d'avoir déjà entendu un tel bruit auparavant. Perturbé, je partis tout de même me balader dans les quartiers aux alentours de Privet Drive en me persuadant que ce bruit était le fruit de mon imagination et de mon envie de retrouver le monde des sorciers qui me manquait tant. Je m'arrêtai dans un parc de jeu pour enfants moldus qui fut désert à cause d'une chaleur affreuse sévissant ces derniers temps. Je m'installai sur une balançoire et réfléchissait, jusqu'à ce que Dudley et sa bande viennent me provoquer. Les moqueries de Dudley sur mes cauchemars, sur mes réveils en sursauts criant le nom de Cédric, ne devraient pas me toucher mais le stress et la pression que je ressentais étaient tels que je ne pouvais me retenir. Je me jetais sur lui de colère sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Ayant ma baguette à la main, je lui plantai en dessous de son menton provoquant ainsi les ricanements de ses amis alors que je voyais mon cousin blêmir. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et les potes de Dudley préférèrent prendre la poudre d'escampette alors que lui et moi restions à nos places. Je regardais le ciel, puis sentant la température descendre, j'ordonnais à Big D de courir. J'avais déjà ressenti ça auparavant… On courrait jusqu'à Magnolia Crescent, mais, à bout de souffle, nous nous arrêtèrent un instant.

C'était une grossière erreur car je vis alors du givre recouvrir en quelques secondes les lumières, la température chutait d'avantage. Il fallait reprendre la course mais c'était trop tard. En effet, des détraqueurs nous barraient la route devant et derrière nous. Nous étions faits comme des rats… Je n'eus même pas le temps de brandir ma baguette qu'il me plaquait déjà contre le mur, absorbant mes souvenirs heureux. A deux doigts de me faire subir son baiser, j'arrivais pourtant à attraper ma baguette afin de me libérer de lui. Puis, je lui lançai le sortilège du patronus. Mon cerf argenté déferla sur eux tel une vague sur la plage. Aveuglés par sa puissance, les créatures maléfiques s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Je m'accroupis alors aux côtés de Dudley qui lui aussi avait subi l'attaque des détraqueurs sans pouvoir les voir comme me l'avait un jour dit le professeur Lupin. En reprenant conscience de ce qui c'était passé, je me demandai ce que pouvait bien faire les gardiens d'Azkaban dans un quartier moldu. La réponse semblait évidente, le mage noir devait être derrière tout ça mais les détraqueurs n'étaient-ils pas censés être sous les ordres du Ministères ?

Toutefois, il y avait plus important et, en quelques pas, je me retrouvai aux côtés d'un Big D tremblant, gémissant et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me penchai alors sur lui pour vérifier s'il était conscient mais il semblait que mon cousin n'avait pas bien supporté cette intrusion dans son esprit. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher, instinctivement je sortis ma baguette et me prépara à me défendre. Cependant, je n'en eus pas besoin car quand l'inconnue passa dans la lumière j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir l'étrange voisine de ma « famille ». Je fis alors un geste afin de cacher ma baguette mais elle m'interrompit en m'intimant de ne pas la ranger car « d'autres » pourraient revenir. Maudissant ensuite un certain Mondingus Fletcher, elle m'expliqua que ce sorcier était chargé de me surveiller sur ordre de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il était parti régler des affaires plus que douteuses et les Détraqueurs en avaient profité… Apparemment, son chat Pompom me surveillait également et l'avait prévenue de ce que qu'il se passait. Le choc était de taille ! Comment cette amoureuse des chats connaissait-elle l'existence des Détraqueurs ? Je lui posai donc la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes : Êtes-vous une sorcière ? Elle me répondit par la négative, ajouta qu'elle était en fait une Cracmol, et que ce Mondingus le savait parfaitement. Elle se désola de sa désertion et de m'avoir laissé sans aucune protection.

Dans mon esprit, tout se remit en place comme le fait que le bang entendu était surement un transplanage causé par Mondingus Fletcher. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la discussion, ils devaient se dépêcher. Donc, je soulevai mon cousin en mettant un bras par-dessus mes épaules tout en tenant ma baguette fermement dans l'autre main. Sur le trajet qui nous séparait de chez ma tante, elle s'excusa de n'avoir jamais pu me révéler qu'elle gardait un œil sur moi sur la demande de Dumbledore. Je l'entendis s'inquiéter de savoir comment elle allait l'annoncer au grand directeur de Poudlard. Une conversation s'en suivit sur les moyens du ministère pour détecter la magie mais je rétorquai que le ministère se poserait plus de questions sur le fait que des détraqueurs soient apparus dans une banlieue moldu aussi paisible que Little Whinging. Soudain, Mondingus apparut finalement. Une dispute s'en suivit entre lui et Mrs Figg dont je perdis rapidement le fil. Elle nous raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive, me prévint que quelqu'un allait tenter de me contacter. Je la vis s'éloigner quand elle me vit appuyer sur la sonnette de la maison.

J'attendis quelques secondes qui m'ont semblé des minutes, avant que Tante Pétunia n'ouvre enfin. Je ne fus pas déçu de sa réaction, elle hurla en voyant l'état de son Dudleynouchet. Elle le fit entrer dans la maison en appelant Vernon à pleins poumons. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à monter les escaliers, j'entendis Pétunia demander à son fils qui lui avait fait « ça » et bien sûr, bien que je n'aie directement rien fait, il n'hésita pas à me dénoncer. Ainsi, j'eus monté deux marches lorsque Vernon m'ordonna d'aller m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. À peine assis, un hibou pénétra bruyamment dans le salon, lâchant une nouvelle lettre devant moi. Fermée par le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, elle m'annonçait que j'avais usé abusivement de la magie devant un moldu, que j'étais donc renvoyé de Poudlard et qu'un membre du ministère viendrait en personne détruire ma baguette. A la lecture de cette missive, je blanchissais à vue d'oeil. Je résumais la situation à ce qui me restait de famille et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils étaient heureux de ma sanction. Alors, afin de me défendre, je commençais à expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Le récit, qui était déjà incompréhensible pour eux avec les mots « détraqueurs », « aurors » et « cracmol », fut de nouveau interrompu par un nouvel hibou qui déposa un morceau de parchemin venant cette fois du père de Ron. Ce dernier m'informait que Dumbledore s'occupait de cette affaire, que je ne devais pas sortir de la maison et de ne surtout plus utiliser ma baguette. Dudley expliqua ensuite ce qui lui était arrivé, s'en suivit de multiples reproches à mon encontre. Puis, arriva alors un nouveau courrier m'annonçant que j'allais passer devant le tribunal du Magenmagot.

C'en était trop pour Vernon qui tenta de m'expulser. Pourtant contre toute attente, Pétunia reçut une beuglante lui ordonnant de me garder en « sécurité » chez elle. L'expéditeur de cette lettre incendiaire m'était inconnu, néanmoins la terrifiante voix que j'avais entendu me rappeler vaguement quelque chose… Je tentai de demander des explications à ma tante mais celle-ci m'envoya dans ma chambre en guise de réponse. Je montais donc finalement dans ma petite chambre. Une fois entré, j'eus alors la surprise de voir une dernière lettre déposée sur mon lit. Je la pris et reconnus l'écriture de Pansy. Mon visage s'illumina alors pour la première fois depuis le début de cette longue et épuisante soirée.

 _Cher Eclair de feu,_

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Mes parents sont loin de se douter que leur « idiote » de fille s'intéresse de près à ce qui se raconte chez eux. En parlant de ça, la Fouine Senior vient de nous rendre visite et paraissait plus enjoué qu'à l'ordinaire… Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça !?_

 _Hormis cela, la rentrée approche et j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive car j'ai entendu mes parents aborder le sujet « Mariage » et je tiens plus que tout à y échapper… J'ai peur… Peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver lorsque j'aurai atteint ma majorité… Ce n'est pour l'instant pas actuel mais je sens que l'heure de faire mon choix approche… Ne te méprend pas, j'ai choisi mon camp mais… La rupture sera inévitable et ce sera dure…_

 _Bref, j'espère que tu restes bien tranquille chez toi !_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Vipère Verdoyante_

Finalement, cette lettre ne me remonta pas le moral autant que je l'aurais espéré. La situation était difficile et compliquée pour moi comme pour elle. Car oui, elle avait choisi mes couleurs mais elle devait abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu en contrepartie. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour lui répondre rapidement :

 _Chère Vipère Verdoyante,_

 _Ici, la situation est grave. Des gardiens de prisons sont venus me rendre visite et ça a failli mal se finir… Je risque d'être renvoyer de l'école mais j'espère que le Grand Barbu me sortira de ce nouveau pétrin._

 _La visite de la Fouine Senior ne me surprend pas, les mauvaises nouvelles vont vites… N'essaye pas d'en savoir plus auprès de tes parents. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que je serais certain d'être en sécurité._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien pour l'instant._

 _Je te recontacte très vite !_

 _Eclair de feu._

POV Narrateur :

La suite fut des plus étranges et stressantes à la fois. Non seulement, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir si jamais il était renvoyé mais en plus ses amis ne répondaient à aucune de ses interrogations. Ca promettait, à ce rythme-là, il allait devenir complètement marteau ! Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Puis, un soir, les Dursley lui annoncèrent qu'ils sortaient et que lui resterait enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à son retour. Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'une garde rapprochée venue spécialement pour lui, arriva afin de l'emmener au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, fondé par Dumbledore lors de la Première Guerre.

C'est donc accompagné des différents sorciers et sorcières, tels qu'Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, ou Kingsley Shacklebolt, qu'Harry survola Londres sur son balai. Puis, ils atterrirent enfin, se cachant dans une ruelle sombre dans un quartier qui paraissait, à première vue, des plus ordinaires. C'est là que se trouvait le 12, Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La maison en elle-même n'avait rien de reluisant. Crasseuse et poussiéreuse, on avait du mal à imaginer que la bâtisse avait jadis appartenu à la noble famille des Black. Harry y retrouva donc ses amis, la famille Weasley, Hermione et son parrain, Sirius Black. La soirée avait été longue mais lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, le survivant savait qu'il devait faire une dernière chose avant de s'abandonner au sommeil : prévenir Pansy. Il attendit donc que Ron soit profondément endormi et commence à ronfler avant d'écrire sa lettre.

 _Chère Vipère Verdoyante,_

 _Je ne suis plus chez ma tante mais chez mon parrain. J'y resterai jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête de s'écrire jusque-là car les autres risqueraient de me surprendre en train de t'écrire. Je suppose que tu sauras le résultat de l'audience dans les journaux… J'aimerai te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter mais je ne suis pas franchement serein moi-même…_

 _Fais attention à toi et on se voit à la rentrée ! Ne me réponds pas, le risque serait trop gros. Pour toi, comme pour moi…_

 _Eclair de feu._

Il descendit ensuite en bas, là où Hedwige se trouvait, somnolant dans sa cage. Il la réveilla provoquant ainsi la mauvaise humeur de l'oiseau. Il lui donna l'enveloppe et lui promit une belle récompense à son retour. La chouette hulula doucement et il la fit finalement sortir par la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Malheureusement, il ne se doutait pas qu'Hermione qui, ayant eu soif était descendue, et avait assisté à la scène. A qui pouvait-il bien écrire à l'insu de tous ? Voilà ce que se demandait Hermione alors que son meilleur ami remontait dans sa chambre, prendre un sommeil bien mérité.

Les mois avaient passé. Hermione n'avait jamais parlé à Harry de ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire au Square Grimmaurd l'été dernier. Néanmoins, elle le surveillait plus étroitement que d'habitude. Mais la mauvaise humeur du survivant et son exclusion n'arrangeaient rien. Pansy avait été la seule à pouvoir le calmer et après avoir parlé longuement avec elle, il comprit que ses amis étaient d'autant plus importants pour lui surtout par les temps qui courraient. De plus, la tyrannie de Dolores Ombrage étouffait les élèves à un tel point que le trio, principalement Hermione et Ron, avait décidé de former un groupe d'élèves qui pourraient se former à la défense. Les deux Gryffondors avaient obligé Harry à prendre le rôle des professeurs et ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit groupe était devenu une véritable association de jeunes sorciers et sorcières venant des quatre maisons. Oui des quatre maisons ! Grâce à un miracle, Harry avait convaincu Pansy de participer aux séances de l'A.D. Et même si, la plupart des élèves, dont ses amis, n'aimait pas franchement cette idée, Harry ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Sans donner aucune explication, il leur avait à son tour imposé un ultimatum : soit Pansy était acceptée, soit il refusait de leur donner des cours. Ainsi, Pansy fut admise au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Les décrets instaurés par la « Grande » Inquisitrice s'amoncelaient de plus en plus. Néanmoins, la popularité d'Harry reprenait du poil de la bête. Les gens n'étaient pas idiots. Les récents évènements ne pouvaient que confirmer les dires d'Harry et la vérité était limpide : Lord Voldemort était de retour. Une garde inquisitoriale fut créée afin de traquer les activités illicites. Ainsi, les élèves de Serpentard espionnaient, furetaient, fouinaient dans le but de démasquer les « alliés » de ce balafré de Potter. Pansy faisait son possible pour rester discrète mais en étant une verte et argent, il était d'autant plus dur pour elle de paraître normale. Et ses absences répétées commençaient à mettre sérieusement la puce à l'oreille de Drago. Cependant, ce dernier attendait le moment propice pour agir… Le moment où il serait sûr de son intuition concernant sa condisciple et vieille amie.

Puis, il se produisit un drame juste avant les vacances de Noël. En effet, Arthur Weasley s'était fait attaqué par Naguini, le serpent fétiche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione rentrèrent prématurément au Square. Noël passa et la fin des vacances également. Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard et reprirent leur quotidien. Ombrage continuait son enquête sur les différents membres du corps enseignant. C'est ainsi que le professeur Trelawney se retrouva renvoyer de son poste. Bien sûr, c'était une décision légitime. Sybille Trelawney n'était vraiment pas une voyante crédible. Pourtant, les quelques vraies prédictions qu'elle avait faites sont d'une importance capitale. De plus, Ombrage était d'une cruauté effroyable et même le professeur McGonagal, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement le professeur de divination, la soutint dans cette épreuve face au Dragon rose. C'était pour cela que Dumbledore était lui-même intervenu et avait permis à Sybille de rester dans le château. En parlant de lui, il restait incroyablement distant avec Harry depuis le début de l'année scolaire… La raison ? Un véritable mystère.

Pourtant un soir, le pire se produisit. L'A.D. s'était réunie et Harry leur apprenait le sortilège du Patronus. Ils travaillaient ce sort depuis quelques mois déjà. C'était particulièrement complexe et la finalité était d'obtenir un Patronus corporel. Hermione obtint une jolie loutre, Ron un chien farceur, Ginny un élégant cheval et Luna un adorable lapin. Ce fut ce soir-là que Pansy obtint son premier Patronus corporel. Elle avait cherché et cherché un souvenir assez heureux pour réussir. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas si simple. Les souvenirs heureux n'étaient certes pas si nombreux que cela mais ils n'étaient pas forcément puissants et suffisants pour créer un Patronus corporel. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda Harry, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : elle et lui au bal de Noël sur la rive du Lac noir. Ce n'était pas un moment particulièrement extraordinaire mais il l'avait touchée en plein cœur cette nuit-là.

Alors, Pansy prononça la formule et là elle réussit. Le nuage de fumée blanc prit forme et apparut en une gracieuse biche d'un blanc éclatant. Sautant élégamment à travers les élèves elle passa devant Harry avant de retourner vers Pansy. Harry, lui, regardait la biche tendre sa tête vers sa créatrice, réclamant une caresse. Ainsi, le survivant prononça la même formule : « Spero Patronum ». Un majestueux cerf naquit et se dirigea vers son homologue féminin. Pansy regarda alors Harry. Le sous-entendu était évident. Une biche et un cerf. Un joli petit couple. Néanmoins, ils ne laissèrent rien paraître et s'envoyèrent juste quelques regards à la dérobée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que leur petit manège ne trompait personne.

Après la séance, il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, Pansy retourna donc dans les cachots, rejoindre son dortoir. Arrivée à la salle commune, qui semblait vide, elle s'apprêtait à passer devant la cheminée lorsqu'une voix s'éleva d'un des fauteuils.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda la voix trainante de Drago Malefoy.

_ Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Comment ça où j'étais ?

_ Oui, où étais-tu ? Tu m'as dit que tu allais à la bibliothèque après manger mais j'y suis allé et pas de Pansy à l'horizon. Alors je te repose la question : où étais-tu ?

_ Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, je suis allée voir Rogue pour lui demander un conseil pour mon devoir sur l'Amortencia. Voilà, tu es content maintenant ? »

Souhaitant retourner dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, elle reprit sa marche. Malheureusement en plein milieu du passage, Crabbe et Goyle lui barraient la route et n'avaient manifestement aucune intention de la laisser passer.

« Bon Drago, dis à tes deux gorilles de me laisser passer, ça devient vraiment ridicule ! s'énerva-t-elle en se redirigeant vers son ami d'enfance.

_ Pas avant que tu ne me dises la vérité ! rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

_ Mais je viens de te la dire !

_ Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je sais parfaitement où tu étais ! s'emporta-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? T'as pété une durite ou quoi ?

_ Je sais que tu étais avec Potter et sa bande ! Je sais que tu fais partie de leur « groupe » !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu dérailles mon pauvre Drago ! Vas te faire soigner ! répliqua-t-elle, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise et de sa terreur.

_ Alors tu serais prête à me jurer que tu ne fréquentes pas Potter !

_ Drago ! Pour l'amour du ciel, nous étions amis avant même que l'on sache marcher ! Tu veux vraiment te disputer avec moi ?

_ Je t'ai posé une question simple ! Je ne t'ai pas posé de question lorsqu'à la fin de notre troisième année je t'ai trouvé en larme dans une classe vide ! Je t'ai aidé, je t'ai réconforté et je ne t'ai rien demandé en échange ! Je pensai juste que ta loyauté n'était pas à prouver et que je l'avais acquise il y a longtemps…

_ Ce n'est pas une question de loyauté Drago. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance parce que je te connais mais je sais aussi que jamais au grand jamais tu ne te rebelleras contre tes parents. Moi, j'ai fait un choix différent, pas parce que je te suis déloyal, parce que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort. Je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas torturer et je ne veux pas être sous Ses ordres ! Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin et je suis certaine que toi non plus !

C'était dit. Pansy avait révélé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais elle allait en payer le prix. Elle avait raison, Drago n'était pas un assassin mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à la laisser changer de camp.

_ Crabbe, Goyle, notre dortoir est-il vide ?

Les deux concernés réfléchirent un instant et répondirent de leur voix molle.

_ Oui, Blaise et Théodore ne sont pas encore là.

_ Parfait…

Drago empoigna alors Pansy par le bras et la tira sans ménagement vers le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu malade ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! criait-elle alors qu'il la faisait entrer.

_ Je veux savoir la vérité ! Potter t'a embrouillé l'esprit, ça c'est sûr mais je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait d'autre et je le saurai, que ce soit de ton plein gré ou par la force !

Pansy commençait à avoir peur du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et refusa une nouvelle fois de lui dire quoique ce soit.

_ Très bien … Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Sonitus Protectione !

Pourquoi avait-il lancé le sortilège d'insonorisation ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon… Elle avait raison…

_ Endoloris !

Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps de la jeune fille qui tomba à terre sous le coup de la souffrance et de la surprise.

_ Endoloris !

Se tordant de douleur sur le sol, Pansy criait mais ne demandait pas à Drago d'arrêter. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait et était prête à endurer la souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors, elle laissait Drago faire son œuvre.

_ Vas-tu me le dire ?

Il arrêta un instant afin d'avoir une réponse.

_ Non, Drago. Non seulement, tu ne tireras rien de moi mais en plus tu es en train de me perdre et de te perdre également et je…

_ Endoloris !

Souhaitant la faire taire, il recommença et cette fois un grand cri s'échappa de la bouche de Pansy. Elle n'essayait même plus de se retenir, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Soudain, Drago en eut assez et stoppa le sortilège impardonnable. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre sa baguette mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle n'en pouvait plus tant physiquement que mentalement.

_ Bien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire et que de toute évidence tu n'as plus assez de forces pour te défendre je vais en profiter !

Elle l'entendait mais ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Profiter de quoi ? Alors, il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit.

_ Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu être plus qu'ami avec toi. Mais comme nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou te briser le cœur si jamais j'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Et puis, l'année dernière j'ai cru que l'on avait progressé, mais tu t'es éloigné encore une fois. Je n'ai toujours rien dit, me disant que ça finirait par arriver et que c'était certainement ma faute puisque je ne suis pas le genre de mec à être fidèle. Mais je me rends compte que tu t'en fichais pas mal en fait… Tu n'as jamais voulu plus que de l'amitié entre nous… Ce soir tu es à ma merci…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il parcourait le corps de Pansy de ses mains. La nausée commença à la prendre. Il l'avait torturé jusqu'à l'épuisement et maintenant il voulait… Non, non elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Le peu de force qui lui restait se concentrait. Malheureusement il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle arrive à se dégager maintenant qu'il était allongé sur elle et qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Puis, il passa sa main contre sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à arriver sous sa jupe. Elle était perdue…

Soudain, la porte explosa. Là, dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait Blaise Zabini.

_ Bon sang, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Drago s'était relevé et regardait à présent son condisciple comme s'il était barge. Pansy en profita, c'était sa seule chance, son miracle. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied aussi puissant qu'elle le put dans l'entre-jambe et s'enfuit. Bousculant Blaise au passage, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête sortir d'ici et se mettre à l'abri. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que Blaise l'appelle, et encore moins que Drago soit plié en deux par terre, les mains sur ses bijoux de famille. Elle se foutait que Crabbe et Goyle soient étendus au sol, stupéfixés. La seule et unique chose qu'elle aurait voulu c'est revenir en arrière et ne pas rentrer dans les cachots de Serpentard ce soir-là.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle courrait. Montant les escaliers, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Drago. C'est en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Aller voir Mme Pomfresh était la meilleure solution. C'était dingue comme son instinct de survie lui avait redonné les forces qui lui manquaient. Après le doloris, elle n'était pas en mesure de riposter mais les intentions de Drago avaient déclenché en elle une peur telle qu'elle aurait été capable de courir un marathon. Elle arriva donc devant la porte de l'infirmerie et tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi… Miss Parkinson ?

_ Je vous en prie Madame…

Prise de cours et surprise de l'état de l'élève, elle la laissa entrer et la conduisit jusqu'à un lit vide.

_ Que s'est-il passé Miss ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

_ Il… Il m'a torturé… et ensuite…. Ensuite, il a essayé de me… de me…

Elle éclata alors en sanglot, alors qu'elle revivait les évènements. Les mains de Drago sur elle, les doloris à répétition, sa bouche dans son cou, sa main sur sa cuisse… C'était insupportable, elle n'en pouvait plus. Secouée de sanglots, Mme Pomfresh l'a fit s'allonger et tenta tant bien que mal de l'ausculter. Mais apparemment, la jeune fille ne supportait pas qu'on la touche… L'infirmière se figea quelques secondes tandis qu'elle comprenait ce qu'avait dû subir la Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

_ Incarcerem.

Des liens entourèrent Pansy et l'empêchèrent de bouger. Maintenant, Pompom passa sa baguette tout le long de son corps, tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours. Quelques cottes cassées, des bleus répartis sur l'ensemble des membres, un esprit choqué et brisé. Aucun doute possible, Pansy Parkinson avait subi le sortilège Doloris à plusieurs reprises et en plus on avait tenté de l'abuser sexuellement. Pompom fit le nécessaire pour soulager le corps et pour l'esprit, elle lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une fois endormie, il fallait qu'elle fasse une dernière chose : prévenir le directeur.

Le lendemain, Harry et ses amis se rendirent dans la Grande salle pour leur petit-déjeuner. Un jour ordinaire. C'était ce qu'il semblait. Ils s'étaient donc installés et mangeaient tranquillement quand des cris s'élevèrent du hall et se dirigeaient vers la salle.

_ Franchement Malefoy, j'aurai jamais pensé que tu ferais un truc aussi ignoble ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? criait Blaise Zabini alors qu'ils entraient à leur tour.

_ Vas-tu te calmer Zabini! Je te répète qu'elle l'avait cherché ! Elle nous a trahis, tu m'entends ? T-R- A-H-I-S ! répondit Malefoy

_ Alors ça, ça reste encore à prouver ! Et même si c'était le cas, si elle avait vraiment rejoint le groupe de Potter, il fallait le dire à Ombrage au lieu de la… lui faire… hurlait maintenant Blaise en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, avant de s'apercevoir que tout le monde les regardait.

Les membres de l'AD avaient compris qu'ils parlaient de Pansy et se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire pour que Zabini soit si furieux. Ni tenant plus, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre les deux Serpentard.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le survivant en arrivant prêt d'eux.

_ Ne t'en mêle pas Potter ! rétorqua Zabini.

_ Oh, mais si au contraire ça le concerne ! S'il n'avait pas embobiné Pansy, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !

_ Tu parles ! Ça faisait un moment que tu avais envie de poser tes sales pattes sur elle ! Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un prétexte !

_ La ferme Zabini ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

« Poser tes salles pattes sur elle », ces mots tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry.

_ Malefoy… Que lui as-tu fait ?

_ Voilà ! La voilà ta foutue preuve Blaise ! Ce cher balafré s'inquiète pour cette chère Pansy !

Blaise s'arrêta alors de fixer le blond et se tourna vers le brun. Oui, l'inquiétude de Potter était manifeste. Pansy avait donc changé de camp. Bon c'était une chose regrettable mais la « punir » comme il l'avait fait c'était autre chose, c'était impardonnable !

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit…

_ Mais, enfin Blaise ! Une trahison se doit d'être…

_ Nous ne sommes pas nos parents ! Merde Drago ! Nous savons ce que ça fait alors pourquoi le faire subir à notre tour ! Et puis, si tu ne t'en es même pas contenté…

_ Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ? cria Harry, à son tour.

Soudain, la peur commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du blond. Potter en colère, il commençait à y être habituer mais que Blaise Zabini ait la même réaction, ça lui laissait une impression désagréable. C'est là que Blaise prit Harry par le bras et le sortit de la salle. Dans le hall, dans un murmure, il lui dit :

_ Il l'a torturée. Elle niait tout en bloc et ne voulait rien dire alors il l'a torturé dans le dortoir des garçons. Théodore et moi n'étions pas là et Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans la salle commune. Il a insonorisé la pièce et l'a torturé avec le sortilège Doloris à plusieurs reprises. Et après…

Harry aurait eu envie de faire taire Zabini, il ne supportait pas ses paroles mais d'un autre côté il devait savoir, il voulait savoir…

_ Et après comme elle ne voulait toujours rien dire et qu'elle était trop épuisée, il a essayé de la … de la violer…

Les derniers mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer pour Blaise, mais il savait que Potter devait les entendre. D'ailleurs, le visage de ce dernier se liquéfia, la nausée devait sans doute lui monter à la gorge…

_ Je vais le tuer… Je vais le tuer !

_ Non, attends Potter ! Il y a plus urgent ! Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis hier soir ! Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit nous ne savons pas où elle est ! s'interposa Blaise, empêchant Harry de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

_ Je peux peut-être vous aider à ce sujet.

Rogue était arrivé discrètement en attendant l'instant propice. Au moins, maintenant il savait toute l'histoire et pourrait agir en conséquence.

_ Miss Parkinson se trouve à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir. Mme Pomfresh m'a prévenu tôt ce matin. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela Potter mais… Elle vous réclame.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry en oublia ses envies de meurtre et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'était jamais arrivé à l'infirmerie aussi vite ! Il ouvrit sans ménagement la porte et la chercha. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, assise dans son lit. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se dirigea vers elle, alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà les bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans les siens. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et s'assit à côté d'elle, n'ayant plus l'intention de la lâcher.

_ Je ne le laisserai plus s'approcher de toi… Jamais, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

L'émotion submergea alors la jeune fille, pas parce qu'elle repensait aux évènements de la veille, mais parce que pour la première fois elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité. Et Harry la laissa pleurer et la serra d'autant plus fort dans ses bras.

La fin de l'année fut des plus chaotiques. Par miracle, Ombrage n'avait pas été informée de ce qui s'était passé entre Drago et Pansy et n'était pas au courant que la jeune fille s'était installée dans la Salle sur Demande, avec la permission du directeur. Malheureusement, la situation stable fut de courte durée.

En effet, à peine quelques jours plus tard, Ombrage découvrait la vérité sur la Salle sur Demande et sur l'A.D. grâce à une amie de Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe. Les membres de l'A.D. ont donc été sévèrement punis. Néanmoins, aucun Serpentard, membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'ont informé Ombrage du fait que Pansy ne dorme plus dans les cachots. Blaise ayant fait le nécessaire en menaçant Drago si jamais il osait approcher la brune à moins de vingt mètres. Par la force des choses, Drago avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Et puis, Pansy était déjà assez punie comme cela par le vieux crapaud rose bonbon.

Puis, les épreuves de B.U.S.E. arrivèrent, mais c'est lors de l'épreuve théorique de Sortilège que les jumeaux Weasley frappèrent très fort. Leurs feux d'artifice, made in Weasley, étaient une pure merveille et un éclair de génie. Néanmoins, la situation s'envenima lorsqu'Harry eut la vision de Sirius torturé par Voldemort. Alors, ils avaient décidé de vérifier grâce à la cheminée d'Ombrage, seule non surveillée du château. Ron, Pansy, Luna et Ginny avait donc essayé de faire diversion pendant qu'Hermione et Harry se rendait dans le bureau. Malheureusement, ils furent tous pris sur le fait par Ombrage et la brigade inquisitoriale.

Ensuite, Harry et Hermione ont emmené Ombrage dans la forêt interdite afin de gagner du temps. Pendant ce temps les autres essayaient de se débarrasser de la brigade. Quand Malefoy s'approcha un peu trop prêt de Pansy, Ron sut que c'était le moment pour agir. Puis, ils rejoignirent les deux autres Gryffondors qui avaient laissé Ombrage avec les centaures. Ils partirent ensuite pour le Ministère et plus particulièrement le Département des Mystères, à dos de sombrals. La bataille avait fait rage mais les mangemorts étaient bien trop puissants et expérimentés pour eux. Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy ne les épargneraient pas. Mais lorsque Lucius vit que Pansy faisait partie du lot, il fut dessus. « Moi qui te réservait pour mon fils… », avait-il dit de sa voix trainante. Ca n'avait pas calmé Harry, loin de là…

Puis, Bellatrix avait assassiné Sirius Black, et la confrontation entre Voldemort et Dumbledore fut des plus intenses, sachant qu'Harry était aux premières loges. Enfin, Harry avait vaincu ses vieux démons en repoussant Voldemort de son esprit comme jamais. Le retour à Poudlard fut des plus silencieux et tendus… La prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort était claire. « Aucun des deux ne peut vivre temps que l'autre survit ». Un jour ou l'autre Harry devra donc soit tuer ou soit être tué… Cette perspective était peu réjouissante.

Harry ne parlait plus à personne depuis cette nuit-là. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait découvert le miroir de Sirius au fond de sa valise et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et s'en souvenir. Cela aurait solutionné bien des choses et Sirius serait toujours vivant. Il s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans son mal-être. Hermione et Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Et voyant Harry ainsi, Pansy avait décidé de ne pas le déranger. Il devait faire son deuil. Pourtant, après les supplications de Ron et Hermione, elle avait accepté d'aller le voir. Seulement, fallait-il encore savoir où il était…

Hermione et Ron n'en savaient rien et lorsqu'ils avaient demandé, Harry leur avait juste dit « d'abandonner ». C'était un message pour elle. Pansy en était certaine… Harry avait besoin d'elle. Alors sans dire aux Gryffondors où elle allait, elle se mit à courir, courir vers leur salle. Leur salle abandonnée… Elle avait vu juste, il était bien là. Assis, sur un bureau, regardant au dehors, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre. Pansy s'approcha alors doucement. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy avait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche mais Harry la devança :

_ J'ai toujours su que j'étais lié à lui… D'une obscure manière… C'est pour cela que je m'arrangeai pour l'affronter seul, car sinon je savais qu'il allait encore faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Le problème est qu'il sait comment je fonctionne aussi… Je n'ai jamais voulu que les gens meurent pour moi… Pourtant, la mort de Sirius m'aura appris une chose… La vie est bien trop courte et si aléatoire. Tu peux être vivant aujourd'hui et mourir le lendemain simplement par la force des choses…

_ Harry… Où veux-tu en venir ?

Son discours lui faisait un peu peur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, résigné et déterminé à la fois. Il se tourna donc finalement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Pansy aurait pu regarder ces iris verts et ne jamais s'en lasser. Il semblait avoir grandi d'un seul coup et ça le rendait terriblement irrésistible à ses yeux.

_ Je sais que je dois retenir mes sentiments. Être moins impulsif, car ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir peut couter très cher, trop cher… Mais, je sais aussi que je devrais libérer les sentiments que je retiens depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je me concentre sur ça plutôt qu'essayer de canaliser ce lien avec Voldemort qui me ronge de l'intérieur…

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Pansy était perdu. Harry se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à elle et c'était déstabilisant pour la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle découvrit ensuite qu'elle ne l'était pas assez car une seconde après Harry s'était levé et avait capturé les lèvres de la jeune fille en un baiser timide et doux. Déstabiliser était le mot qui convenait. Toutefois, Pansy accepta vite cette nouvelle proximité qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, peut-être même des années, et prit entièrement part à ce baiser, ce premier baiser. Il symbolisait le changement qu'ils avaient tous les deux tant attendus et qui arrivait malheureusement un peu tard, car maintenant tout avait changé… Ils devront donc faire leur possible pour que ce changement soit bénéfique et permette d'avancer dans cette lutte qui commençait déjà à prendre des allures de guerre. La Seconde Guerre des Sorciers…

NDA : J'ai presque finis le chapitre 6, je pense le poster dans un jour voir 2 au grand maximum ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires ! Et un grand merci à vous fidèles lecteurs !


	6. 6ème Année : L'Amour Secret

**L'Amour Secret**

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Pansy était reconnaissante envers le professeur Dumbledore de la protéger contre ses parents et les mangemorts du Seigneur des ténèbres. Oui, elle aurait à jamais une dette envers lui car elle s'avait que si elle était rentrée au Manoir Parkinson pour l'été, elle ne serait probablement pas revenue à Poudlard en un seul morceau. Alors oui, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être en sécurité, saine et sauve, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle aille chez le professeur Rogue ? Bon d'accord… Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'étant un espion pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix et l'homme en qui Albus Dumbledore avait le plus confiance, la maison de son directeur de maison était le dernier endroit où l'on pourrait la chercher. Du moins, elle l'espérait et Rogue faisait tout pour la dissimuler du mieux possible. Elle n'avait pas le droit ni de sortir, ni d'envoyer des lettres à qui que ce soit. Ils avaient eu un léger problème au début de l'été car Queudver avait été envoyé par son maître pour servir, et sans doute surveiller le professeur/ agent double, le Serpentard. Néanmoins, l'habileté du maître des potions fut telle que ce rat puant de Pettigrew retourna chez son Seigneur en prétextant une incapacité manifeste à assister le mangemort dans ses travaux. Le Lord noir sembla comprendre le dégoût profond de son partisan pour l'ancien maraudeur car il ne lui renvoya point.

Ainsi, l'été passa, monotone, ennuyeux à mourir et gris. Comme si l'Angleterre se préparait à la tempête qui allait sans doute éclater dans peu de temps. Le point positif était qu'au moins elle était déjà entièrement prête pour exécuter le programme de sixième année concernant les potions. C'était l'avantage lorsqu'on restait cloitrée toute la journée dans une maison avec un maître en la matière… Pansy avait également pu observer longuement son professeur. Il avait instauré des règles très précises lorsqu'il l'avait amenée ici au début de l'été. Pansy ne s'en formalisa pas elle était habitué à ce genre d'ordres depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cependant, elle avait découvert chez l'homme une certaine capacité à s'attendrir lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il lui arrivait même de sourire quand elle faisait une remarque à la fois perspicace et drôle. Bien sûr, tous les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement loquaces mais ils avaient cette faculté en tant que Serpentard et rebelles, de se comprendre et d'accepter la présence de l'autre. Donc lorsqu'il était là, Pansy s'ennuyait nettement moins, mais Severus se déplaçait souvent à cause de ses diverses missions… Pansy devait admettre qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Il jouait un jeu dangereux et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait autant de risques… Pas pour Harry, c'était certain, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir… Par loyauté envers Dumbledore ? Peut-être, mais il y avait plus que de la loyauté, ça Pansy en était convaincue, il y avait un secret entre ces deux hommes…

C'est ainsi que le temps passa, entre ses journées de profonde solitude et celles en compagnie de Rogue. Pourtant, lors d'un après-midi londonien des plus pluvieux, alors que la rentrée n'était qu'à quelques jours, Severus Rogue reçut une visite pour le moins imprévue. En effet, Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange frappèrent à sa porte avec l'attitude de personnes ayant souhaité se trouver n'importe où sauf là. Lorsque Rogue les vit, Pansy ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre, elle avait aperçu les deux sorcières qui, par chance, étaient trop occupées à scruter les alentours, et grimpa à l'étage comme si sa vie en dépendait... Ce qui était techniquement le cas. Elle monta donc dans la chambre d'amis, qui était en fait sa chambre depuis presque deux mois, s'assit sur le lit et attendit. La curiosité de savoir ce que les deux femmes voulaient à Rogue était vraiment tentante mais la peur de se faire prendre était bien trop menaçante. Car si les deux sœurs découvraient qu'elle était ici, s'en serait fini d'elle et de Rogue par la même occasion. Il était préférable de faire profil bas… Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Alors, la brune attendit, prenant son mal en patience, n'osant guère bouger de sa place de peur d'être entendue. Il se passa bien trente minutes avant que Rogue ne vienne ouvrir sa porte. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot et était directement retourné en bas, au salon. Pansy le suivit prudemment. Quelque chose clochait. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit la pâleur encore plus prononcer, si c'était possible, du visage de son professeur. Elle savait qu'aborder la raison de cette visite impromptue serait inutile. Il n'allait de toute évidence rien lui dire. Elle commençait à le connaître depuis le temps… Alors, elle préféra reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus comme si les deux femmes n'étaient jamais venues.

Malheureusement, cette visite devait avoir une certaine importance car Rogue s'était fait beaucoup plus rare à partir de ce jour-là. Ils rentraient de moins en moins souvent et Pansy se sentait d'autant plus seule. Harry lui manquait et parmi toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait il était le seul avec qui elle aurait voulu parler. Ajouté à cela, leur nouvelle proximité qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et dont elle n'avait eu guère le temps de profiter avant les vacances. Sans rien lui dire, le sinistre maître des potions avait acheté toutes ses fournitures pour sa sixième année, précisant que le professeur Dumbledore, au vu de sa condition, les lui offrait. Elle était donc prête à retourner à Poudlard et très franchement elle avait hâte d'y être !

La rentrée parut des plus ordinaire à Pansy, enfin a priori. En effet, les apparences étaient trompeuses car, même si le calme semblait régner, bien des choses se tramaient dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tout d'abord, Harry et Pansy faisaient leur possible pour dissimuler l'évolution de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Bien sûr, c'était difficile, pour ne pas dire presque impossible. Leurs petits rendez-vous secrets ne passaient plus vraiment inaperçus aux yeux de leur proche entourage. Ainsi, Ron et Hermione avaient de moins en moins de doute, sans parler de Blaise Zabini, seul soutien de Pansy chez les serpents, et de Drago Malefoy… Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fou de rage à ce propos et tentait par tous les moyens de se retrouver, de nouveau, seule avec la jeune femme. Pansy avait fait donc part de ses craintes à ses amis et elle se promenait depuis rarement seule dans les couloirs du château.

Harry, lui, essayait de cacher la tristesse et la culpabilité le rongeant depuis la mort de Sirius. Il se laissait aller parfois, surtout en présence de Pansy, où il savait que son étreinte réconfortante et son doux parfum réussiraient à le calmer. La verte et argent avait bien compris l'épreuve que c'était pour lui d'avoir perdu un autre proche, l'un des derniers liens qu'il avait encore avec ses regrettés parents. Elle ne faisait jamais de commentaire à ce sujet, se contentant simplement de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes en le serrant fort contre elle. Hermione sentait bien que la relation entre son meilleur ami et Pansy avait pris un nouveau tournant et elle était ravie pour eux, surtout pour lui qui avait tant besoin d'amour. Pourtant, Hermione avait par la suite pris ses distances avec lui, ne lui pardonnant pas, ce qu'elle qualifiait d'un manque de confiance envers elle, ses veines tentatives de cacher ses sentiments envers la Serpentard. L'école entière avait déjà compris ce qu'il se tramait, surtout grâce à l'emportement d'Harry l'année passée lorsque Drago avait agressé Pansy. Non, franchement, Harry était ridicule de faire comme si de rien était, comme si rien n'avait changé… Devant son entêtement, ce fut Pansy qui décida d'aller parler à la Gryffondor. Ce ne fut pas difficile de la trouver ceci dit. Comme toujours et en bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, comme dirait Ron, Pansy la trouva à la bibliothèque plongée dans un livre. La Serpentard s'assit donc en face d'elle, mais elle ne daigna pas relever la tête de son ouvrage. Néanmoins, elle parla avant que Pansy ne le fasse.

_ Si tu viens pour me parler d'Harry, ce n'est pas la peine. Il viendra de lui-même quand il l'aura décidé.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je suis là devant toi. Harry ne viendra pas parce qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Il sait que tout le monde s'en doute plus ou moins mais il fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas… rétorqua Pansy avec détermination.

Cette dernière vit la lionne froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. Pansy savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné, Hermione était trop curieuse pour ne pas demander de plus amples explications alors quand elle releva la tête et regarda Pansy dans les yeux, elle reconnut sa défaite et reprit la conversation.

_ Pourquoi ? Ca rime à quoi tout ça ?

_ Il a peur. Peur de me perdre, comme ses parents, comme Sirius, comme tous ceux qu'il aime. Il pense qu'en n'officialisant pas les choses, Voldemort ne s'intéressera pas à moi plus que nécessaire.

_ Oui c'est bien son genre… Il sait que nous sommes sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force. J'ai juste tendance à oublier que beaucoup trop de choses reposent sur lui et qu'il ne peut pas agir comme un sorcier de son âge… Parfois, j'aimerai pouvoir le décharger un peu…

_ Comme je te comprends… Tu t'en sors bien depuis six ans, tu as toujours été là pour le soutenir, il sait qu'il a de la chance de vous avoir toi et Ron.

_ Et toi aussi, ajouta Hermione, sentant une légère pointe de jalousie dans ce discours.

_ Oui, enfin, je n'ai pas toujours été là pour lui…

_ Votre relation a toujours été différente dès le départ parce qu'elle était compliquée par la rivalité de nos maisons. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez toujours été très proches. Ron et moi savons que la personne qui a gardé Harry les pieds sur terre c'est toi !

_ Tu sais… Il y a trois ans, j'étais jalouse de toi.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tu étais si proches d'Harry… Alors que moi, je ne pouvais le voir qu'en cachette. Vous étiez tellement proche que la jalousie m'a aveuglé et j'en étais venu à penser qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est plus parlé pendant plusieurs mois avec Harry…

_ C'était quand ?

_ On s'est disputé vers la fin de notre troisième année et on s'est réconcilié lors du bal de Noël du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pourquoi ?

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Harry s'était pas mal replié sur lui-même durant cette période, il faut dire que les évènements y étaient pour beaucoup mais avec Pansy, Harry devait avoir un certain équilibre, lui permettant de conserver une lueur d'espoir et peut-être aussi de bonheur…

_ Non pour rien ne t'inquiète pas…

Pansy fronça alors légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au moins, elle avait accompli ce pour quoi elle était venue : rendre le sourire à la Gryffondor et la réconcilier avec Harry. Oui, la jeune Parkinson pouvait être fière de cette réussite.

Hormis tout ceci, les choses suivaient leur cours à Poudlard. Néanmoins, certains changements importants avaient quelques peu chamboulé l'ordre des choses. Pour commencer, Rogue avait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années, celui de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal bien entendu. La nouvelle n'avait réjoui qu'un quart des élèves puisqu'uniquement les Serpentards étaient convenablement traités par leur directeur de maison. D'ailleurs, même si Pansy savait que ce changement avait de quoi déprimer Harry, elle était secrètement heureuse pour son professeur qui attendait ça depuis longtemps. Ainsi, ce fut le prédécesseur de Rogue, le professeur Horace Slughorn qui le remplaça en tant que maître des potions. Ce second changement ne fut pas une mauvaise chose surtout pour Harry qui fit d'extraordinaire progrès en potion, notamment grâce à un vieux livre de potions ayant appartenu à un certain prince…

De plus, à l'exception de son envie meurtrière envers sa condisciple, Drago Malefoy se comportait d'une manière des plus étranges. Même s'il ne cachait pas sa haine envers Pansy, il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Il s'éloignait de ses camarades, préférant une solitude des plus suspectes. Son air hautain n'avait pas changé mais il était devenu silencieux et son regard calculateur bien plus actif. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant l'été ? Harry était certain que le blond était devenu un mangemort, qu'il avait reçu la marque. Hermione et Ron n'était pas du même avis, Drago avait toujours était une grande bouche pour eux, comme tout fils de mangemort se respectant mais rien de plus ou de moins. Pansy, elle, était plus sur la réserve. Le changement d'attitude de Drago ne pouvait pas être anodin. Elle rejoignait Harry sur son idée mais n'était pas aussi catégorique que lui. En effet, mieux que quiconque, elle savait ce qui attendait Malefoy s'il avait vraiment décidé de suivre les traces de son père. Alors, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas été inconscient au point de vendre son âme au diable…

C'est ainsi que l'année se déroula jusqu'à l'arrivée de la soirée de Noël que donnait le professeur Slughorn en « petit comité »… Harry, Pansy et Hermione faisaient partis du Club de Slughor et étaient donc conviés. Harry devait y aller afin de se rapprocher le plus possible du maître des potions. Pourtant, il aurait préféré passer une soirée tranquille auprès de Pansy… De plus, leur histoire était toujours secrète alors ils ne pouvaient s'y rendre ensemble et devraient donc se contenter de quelques regards donnés à la dérobée. Harry ne pouvait le nier, la Serpentard était vraiment magnifique : ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné, quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour tomber sur sa nuque blanche et ses épaules. Sa robe épousait parfaitement ses formes. Pansy était certes mince, voir maigre, avec une petite poitrine et des fesses relativement plates mais Harry ne la trouvait pas moins attrayante pour autant… Ces derniers mois, ils avaient exploré leurs sentiments mais aussi le corps de l'autre mais n'avait jamais dépassé une certaine limite. Harry comprenait bien pourquoi parce que même s'il savait que Pansy aurait voulu aller plus loin, au moins autant que lui, elle avait toujours des souvenirs douloureux de sa mésaventure avec Malefoy... Il aurait voulu lui enlever tous ses doutes et qu'elle oublie cette histoire mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait que c'était à elle de franchir le pas et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre…

Pendant toute la soirée, Pansy tenta de garder ses distances avec Harry et Hermione. Elle observait de loin Hermione se démener avec Cormac Mclaggen tentant vainement de lui échapper. Pansy était certaine d'avoir vu un rictus sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il se moquait intérieurement de sa meilleure amie qui avait invité Mclaggen pour rendre jaloux son meilleur ami. Oui, il y avait de quoi se moquer en y réfléchissant… Elle vit ensuite Rogue discuter avec Harry pendant quelques secondes avant que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne se détourne de lui. Alors, Rusard entra avec Malefoy et Pansy crut à une mauvaise blague. Que faisait-il ici ? Cependant, il ne semblait pas déstabiliser, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire d'être ici ou ailleurs… Rogue régla alors la discussion, et par la même occasion sauva les fesses de Drago et l'entraînant avec lui vers la sortie. Pansy chercha alors Harry du regard et le vit se faufilait en catimini à la suite des deux Serpentards. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait remarqué, Pansy suivit Harry à son tour pour le retrouver juste derrière la porte. Sans un mot, Harry entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite dans les couloirs déserts du château. Il s'arrêta à un embranchement et intima Pansy de ne rien dire en mettant juste son doigt devant sa bouche.

Ils entendirent alors des éclats de voix. Telle une dispute, les deux hommes qu'ils venaient de quitter étaient juste derrière le mur et parlaient rapidement. Pansy n'en crut pas ses oreilles : un serment inviolable, une mission, Rogue lui offrant son aide… C'était surréel mais même si ces révélations étaient très importantes concernant la condition de Drago qui devait, comme Harry ne cessait de le dire être, un mangemort Pansy avait eu une toute autre idée de la fin de cette soirée… Harry lui avait le regard dans le vide et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pansy lui prit alors la main et l'emmena au septième étage. Harry se laissa faire sans rien dire. Toutefois, il avait changé d'objet de réflexion. En effet, il regardait à présent la jeune fille, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête pour l'emmener jusque la Salle sur Demande. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et une porte apparut magiquement. Elle lui reprit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Pour l'occasion, la pièce était seulement éclairée par les flammes de quelques bougies et du feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Des fauteuils étaient placés juste devant l'âtre tandis qu'un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie y faisait face. Harry n'eut ni le temps de réfléchir, ni le temps de parler que Pansy se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant avec passion et défaisant la cravate noire qu'il portait pour l'occasion.

L'esprit d'Harry s'embrumait. L'ambiance était si idéale et romantique. Cependant, il reprit ses esprits pendant un instant et repoussa légèrement la jeune femme s'offrant à lui. Car il était certain que c'était de ça dont il était question. Pansy voulait qu'il passe la nuit ensemble…

Alors qu'ils s'étaient détachés, Pansy haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais le faire.

_ Oh, je le veux, dit Harry, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ne te méprend pas, je le veux. Mais le veux-tu vraiment?

Pansy mordilla le coin de sa lèvre avant d'acquiescer.

_ Oui, je le veux.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne juste en face d'Harry. Son visage était directement en face de son estomac alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle et l'amenait plus près. Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Est-ce que tu me veux? chuchota-t-elle.

Harry resserra son étreinte et murmura: «Oui», d'une voix rauque. Ce ne fut pas une sorte de simple «oui». C'était plus que cela. Il y avait un profond désir souligné, un besoin profond qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il était là depuis Merlin sait combien de temps et ils en avaient tous deux vraiment besoin.

Les mains d'Harry se déplacèrent vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses jambes et il les rapprocha, les plia afin qu'elle se colle à lui. Les jambes de Pansy étaient maintenant de chaque côté de celles d'Harry alors qu'il l'amenait pour un autre baiser.

_ Et toi, est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Harry, caressant doucement sa joue.

_ Bien avant que tu ne me veules, j'en suis sûre, dit Pansy en souriant contre son cou.

Elle embrassa son cou, il avait les mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle s'avançait encore plus si c'était possible. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry mais avant de s'abandonner complètement à elle, il la força à le regarder.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit-il humblement.

_ Moi non plus, avoua Pansy, haussant les épaules. Ma mère a tenté de m'expliquer, il y a quelques années, mais elle m'a surtout appris le sortilège de Contraception. Je ne souhaite pas tomber enceinte maintenant tu sais…

Harry sourit dans son cou, embrassant sa clavicule.

_ Est-ce qu'il y aurait vraiment un mal à cela? dit-il, pour la taquiner.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas d'enfants courir partout avec des cheveux noir en bataille, répondit-elle paresseusement.

_ Et les yeux bleus, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

«Mmm, soupira Pansy, le tenant de près à nouveau avant de finalement se lever et de prendre sa baguette. Elle se relava en face de lui un instant, marmonnant dans sa barbe avec sa baguette pointés sur son bas-ventre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry, la regardant.

_ Sortilège de Contraception, répondit Pansy, plaçant sa baguette sur le bureau quand elle fut prête et se tint de nouveau devant Harry. Elle était très consciente de ses mains tremblantes et Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se leva lentement et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les embrassant doucement.

Harry l'amena alors pour un autre baiser, voulant soulager leurs inquiétudes. Cela sembla fonctionner pendant un certain temps avant qu'elle ne le pousse de nouveau dans le fauteuil alors qu'elle restait debout entre ses jambes. Il retint alors son souffle quand elle ôta lentement sa robe noire qu'il avait tant admirée quelques heures plus tôt. Nerveuse, elle mit ses bras devant sa poitrine tandis que ses cheveux couvraient ses épaules.

Sa peau blanche comme le lait brillait au rythme des bougies et du feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

Harry se leva lentement et glissa ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant le haut de ses épaules.

_ Tu es belle, chuchota-t-il, entrelaçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

Pansy lui sourit doucement et agrippa le bord de la chemise de son futur amant. Harry, à contrecœur, s'éloigna d'elle et ils ôtèrent sa chemise.

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui enlever son pantalon et lui, l'aida sans jamais détourner les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux debout dans leurs sous-vêtements.

_ Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière, si tu veux, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, en espérant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration avant que ses mains se viennent à son dos, décrochant son soutien-gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle le jeta sur le côté et elle rit à l'expression sur son visage.

Ils se tenaient toujours l'un devant l'autre. Harry sourit à son tour alors que Pansy couvrait ses seins avec ses bras. Une petite vengeance s'imposait et maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire à l'expression de Pansy lorsqu'il enleva son boxer. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en grandes soucoupes et un sourire nerveux naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul bout de tissu et Pansy décida de s'en défaire rapidement.

Alors, Pansy enroula ses bras autour d'elle parce qu'elle avait froid. Les doux bruits de la pluie devinrent plus lourds et des éclairs lointains commencèrent à gronder au loin.

_ Il n'y a plus de demi-tour possible maintenant ? dit-elle doucement, alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

_ Le Veux-tu? Demanda Harry, quelque peu déçu.

_ Aucune chance, répondit Pansy, se penchant en avant et l'embrassant doucement.

Harry sourit dans ce baiser et la rapprocha de nouveau. Ses doigts vinrent se plaquer contre son dos tandis que l'une des mains de Pansy trouva son chemin dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Leurs bouches étaient rapides et chaudes. Une étrange sensation se construisait à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux tandis qu'ils continuaient de se coller langoureusement l'un à l'autre.

Pansy pouvait sentir l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque ainsi que celui d'Harry alors qu'elle avait une main sur son cœur. Elle parcourait du bout de ses doigts son torse tandis qu'Harry explorait ses courbes. De la courbe de ses reins vers la naissance de ses fesses.

Pansy rompit leur baiser, sourit à l'apparence paisible du visage d'Harry et en recula. Elle ne lâcha à aucun moment ses mains et l'attira vers son lit.

Harry s'installa alors entre ses jambes, se maintenant au-dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pansy replongea la main dans sa tignasse brune, voulant se sentir plus proche encore de lui. Harry déplaça alors ses mains, délaissant ses hanches, vers sa poitrine. Harry mordilla alors l'un de ses mamelons durcis par le froid et les frissons.

Pansy laissa alors échapper un petit gémissement.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il en reculant légèrement. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

_ Non, s'exclama Pansy, en secouant la tête et en lui saisissant le bras, se voulant rassurante. C'était bien. Refais-le.

Avec un autre baiser, Harry exécuta sa volonté. Il suffit alors d'un simple gémissement de son prénom sortant de ses lèvres pour que le sang d'Harry ne fasse qu'un tour.

Pansy pouvait sentir l'espace entre eux se réduire. Harry l'amena plus près et commenca à embrasser le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, tout en gardant ses mains pressées contre ses hanches, essayant de ne pas les déplacer pour le moment.

_ Harry, gémit alors doucement Pansy, l'emportant pour un autre baiser.

Pendant ce baiser, Harry s'aligna entre les jambes de Pansy, sur le point de franchir cette limite à la fois tant redoutée et tant attendue.

_ Est-ce que tu es vraiment certaine ? risqua alors Harry une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes parce que je suis certain que je ne regretterai rein de ce qui va suivre…

Il pleuvait toujours à l'extérieur et les sons de la foudre se rapprochaient peu à peu.

_ Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver là ce soir… Je ne regrette absolument rien harry au contraire j'ai attendu d'être vraiment prête pour ne pas regretter et je sais maintenant… Je sais que je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir parce que tu es le bon, celui que je veux… répondit Pansy, ne lâchant pas ses yeux une seule seconde.

Harry posa alors son front contre le sien. Oui, il savait qu'elle était aussi la bonne, celle qu'il voulait, seulement jusqu'à maintenant il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Maintenant il savait…

Avec un autre baiser, Harry se stabilisa et poussa en elle. Les doigts de Pansy serrèrent vivement les épaules d'Harry alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux. Il calla alors sa tête dans son cou et le parsema lentement de baisers.

_ Continuez, murmura-t-elle, l'encourageant gentiment.

Et il le fit. Il se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enfoui en elle. Il ne put alors retenir un gémissement alors que son visage était contre son cou. Elle était douce et chaude et ils semblaient correspondre parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. La respiration de Pansy était saccadée, et Harry tentait de la calmer en embrassant lentement son cou et ses épaules.

Les jambes de Pansy étaient pliées contre les hanches de son amant et sa main était retournée dans ses cheveux, l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

_ Tu peux bouger, chuchota-t-elle alors contre sa bouche.

Ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il commença à se déplacer en elle et ils installèrent un rythme lent afin qu'ils s'habituent à cette nouvelle sensation. Puis, leur rythme s'intensifia et Pansy, prenant goût aux mouvements d'Harry, commença à gémir son prénom sans relâche, encore et encore.

Gémissements et baisers s'entremêlèrent alors que leur danse devenait de plus en plus intense.

Puis il y a eu la libération. Les étoiles dansèrent devant leurs yeux alors que la tête de Pansy s'enfouit dans l'oreiller. Les muscles intérieurs de Pansy se resserrèrent autour d'Harry et il laissa échapper un petit cri contre un grondement de la foudre, se déplaçant toujours à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve à son tour sa libération. Une douce chaleur parcourut leurs corps de la pointe de leurs orteils jusqu'à leur nez.

Harry s'était alors effondré sur Pansy. Leurs respirations étaient discontinues et bruyantes. Ils étaient là, leurs corps se mêlant à tel point que l'on ne voyait plus où l'un commençait et où l'autre se terminait.

Harry se redressa ensuite sur ses coudes et regarda Pansy, il dégagea ses cheveux de son front avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il se retira doucement d'elle et prit place à côté, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le cherchant dans l'obscurité. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine alors qu'il embrassait le bout de son nez.

_ Tu restes avec moi ce soir? Demanda Pansy doucement.

_ Bien sûr, je ne vais nulle part…

_ Bon, dit Pansy, fermant le petit espace entre eux à nouveau, et en appuyant leurs fronts l'un sur l'autre. Merci Harry… C'était juste magique…

_ Merci à toi pour m'avoir fait confiance…

Pansy sourit doucement et entoura le torse d'Harry avec ses bras, elle calla sa tête contre sa poitrine. Harry passa un bras autour d'elle et avec son autre main caressa doucement sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum à la pêche.

Après cette nuit, ils leur étaient d'autant plus difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était devant les autres. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, se frôlaient ou même se regardaient, ils avaient juste envie de se sauter dessus. Néanmoins, les rendez-vous avec Dumbledore s'intensifièrent à partir du moment où Harry réussit enfin à obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn qui leur manquait. Ils savaient maintenant à quoi ils avaient à faire : aux horcruxes.

Les Horcruxes… Des objets issus d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le veut de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Il y a cependant un coût à payer pour ce que Voldemort désire le plus au monde… La mort d'un être humain, un acte contre nature mais habituel pour le Lord noir. Combien y en avait-il ? Comment savoir ce qu'ils étaient ? Comment faire pour les retrouver sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort ? Tant de questions et si peu de temps…

….

Quel malheur… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'Harry avait le plus besoin de lui.

Leur chagrin était immense. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le déchirement qu'Harry ressentait en cet instant. Pansy le savait bien … C'était une personne chère à son cœur de plus qui le quittait… Puis, un merveilleux son parvint à leurs oreilles.

 _Quelque part dans l'obscurité, un phénix lançait un chant qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu : une lamentation déchirante d'une terrible beauté. Comme il lui était déjà arrivé de le ressentir lorsque chantait le phénix, il eut l'impression que la musique ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais qu'elle était en lui : c'était son propre chagrin, transformé par magie en une mélodie, qui s'élevait dans le par cet leur parvenait par les fenêtres du château. Combien de temps restèrent-ils à l'écouter, il ne le savait pas, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi entendre ainsi chanter leur chagrin paraissait soulager un peu leur douleur._

Harry serra d'autant plus la main de Pansy. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre et il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de la repousser car il n'y survivrait pas non plus… Il aurait voulu agir seul mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais sans aide… Dumbledore leur avait un jour dit à la fin de leur quatrième année : « L'Union fera notre Force, la Division notre Faiblesse. » Alors bien sûr, Harry besoin d'autant de soutien que possible pour faire face et remplir la mission que le plus grand directeur de Poudlard de tous les temps lui avait confié avant de tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie…

NDA : Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Sachez maintenant que le chapitre 7 est loin d'être fini mais j'espère, si tout se passe bien, le poster avant la fin de la semaine !

Je voulais aussi remercier Karozthor the Necromagus, SssslytherinGirl, Mystigry, Richard333, Death56, Magiehp, RosalieEsmeeCullen, Loveloveegypte et Missgriffy pour suivre cette fiction et me laisser leurs impressions ! J'attends vos reviews ! Si vous avez des suggestions pour le dernier le dernier chapitre je suis prête à les connaître et à m'en inspirer !


	7. 7ème Année : Le Destin

**7** **ème** **Année : Le Destin**

Un mariage était censé être un évènement unique. L'union de deux personnes s'aimant au-delà de toute chose. Seulement voilà, le contexte ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas… Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une guerre et bien que Pansy comprenne le besoin de Bill et Fleur de se lier l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps, elle ne pouvait pas adhérer entièrement… et en même temps… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils n'étaient pas qui ils étaient, la perspective d'un mariage entre elle et Harry lui semblait des plus attrayantes. Malheureusement, leur vie était loin d'être tournée vers cette optique. Et le mariage ne resterait certainement qu'un beau rêve. De plus, la guerre faisait rage dehors et un mariage parmi l'entourage du Survivant ne pouvait qu'attirer inutilement l'attention. Il était donc normal de dire que Pansy se sentait plus qu'anxieuse son instinct lui hurlant que quelque chose allait se produire aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'Harry était à l'étage du dessous tandis qu'elle se trouvait devant un miroir, essayant tant bien que mal de fermer le dos de la jolie robe aux couleurs pastelles que Ginny Weasley lui avait prêtée pour l'occasion. Elle arborait également de petites ballerines blanches et surtout la chaîne en argent supportant le pendentif en forme de pensée en argent sertie de trois petites émeraudes en son centre. Bien qu'elle n'enlevait jamais ce cadeau fait par Harry pour son dernier anniversaire, aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin l'occasion de le mettre en valeur.

Cependant, après un dernier soupir d'agacement, elle abandonna et décida d'essayer de trouver une personne charitable qui l'aiderait à fermer sa robe. Elle descendit alors dans le salon, tout en soutenant sa robe afin que personne ne voit son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle… Là, elle trouva Harry faisant les cent pas tout en lisant la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pour l'avoir déjà lu, Pansy savait exactement ce qui le dérangeait car Rita Skeeter avait refait en surface et avait repris ses vieilles habitudes sous la forme d'une biographie sur Albus Dumbledore. Le jeune homme était vétu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise d'un sombre violet faisant ressortir la couleur de ses iris. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés autant que faire se peut même s'il avait toujours la tête de quelqu'un venant de faire une course poursuite sur un balai… Elle s'approcha de lui, se retourna exposant son dos et l'appela le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées.

_ Pourrais-tu fermer ma robe, s'il-te-plait ?

Harry releva la tête et se dirigea vers elle sans un mot. Il pinça le dos de sa robe et fit remonter doucement la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut, tout en se demandant s'il ne préfèrerait pas plutôt la descendre…

_ C'est étrange non ? D'aller à un mariage avant de partir, et avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…

Il plaça alors ses mains sur ses épaules seulement couvertes par deux petites bretelles et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le creux de sou cou.

_ Peut-être que c'est justement la raison qui les a décidés à le faire, pour arrêter le temps ne serait-ce que pour une journée, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Pansy ne répondit rien à cela, mais se retourna, posa sa main sur la joue de son homme et l'embrassa doucement gardant son visage entre ses mains, alors qu'il s'agrippait à ses hanche afin de la coller entièrement à lui. Pansy aurait voulu prolonger ce baiser mais elle préféra se séparer de lui lorsqu'elle entendit des pas descendant des escaliers et se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux.

_ Il faut que tu ailles dehors pour t'occuper de la marquise, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry, lui volant au passage un autre baiser avant de s'éloigner pour de bon, croisant Fred sur son chemin un sourire taquin plaqué sur son visage.

-O-

Les préparations du mariage allaient bon train quand le Terrier reçut une visite surprise sous la forme du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Pansy croisa alors les bras et un frisson lui traversa l'échine, se disant qu'elle aurait dû prendre un gilet, mais également que cette visite ne présageait rien de bon. Harry fut alors le premier à parler, décidant de ne pas laisser trainer les choses.

_ A quoi devons-nous l'honneur de votre venue, Mr le Ministre ?

Scrimgeour laissa son regard parcourir l'ensemble des personnes présentes avant de revenir sur Harry.

_ Je crois que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question, Mr Potter.

Harry, Pansy, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent alors sur le sofa en se serrant les uns contre les autres si bien que Pansy était pratiquement sur les genoux d'Harry. C'était à la fois pour réussir à loger sur ce canapé mais également pour se soutenir mutuellement.

Le Ministre prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et plaça un étui de velours semblant contenir certains objets sur la table basse les séparant. L'atmosphère solennelle ne rassura nullement les adolescents qui n'avaient aucune idée de comment se dérouler une telle procédure. Scrimgeour déroula alors un parchemin et commença à lire.

_ Voici ci-après exposé les dernières volontés d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, à Ronald Billius Weasley, je lègue mon déluminateur, un objet de mon invention dans l'espoir que lorsque les choses paraitront les plus sombres, il lui apportera la lumière.

Il lui tendit alors l'objet se trouvant dans l'étui posé devant lui. Un objet en métal ressemblant étrangement à un briquet, Ron l'actionna et les lumières des lampes se trouvant proches de la fenêtre volèrent jusqu'au déluminateur, ce dernier se referma et lorsque Ron l'actionna de nouveau les lumières revinrent à leurs places originelles.

_ Cool… sourit le rouquin.

Scrimgeour hocha alors brièvement la tête avant de continuer.

_ A Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde, en espérant qu'elle les trouve divertissants et instructifs.

Le sorcier tendit alors à Hermione un vieux livre, usé sur les bords et clairement lu un bon paquet de fois. Ron esquissa un sourire en le voyant.

_ Maman avait l'habitude de me les lire, Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse, Lapina La Babille et la Souche qui gloussait…

Pansy secoua alors la tête en voyant les visages d'Harry et Hermione.

_ Ils ont été élevés par des moldus, Ron. Ils ont eu d'autres contes pour enfants, expliqua Pansy au regard surpris du jeune Weasley.

Scrimgeour se tourna alors vers cette dernière.

_ A Pansy Phillida Parkinson, je lègue trois fioles contenant des larmes de Phénix de mon cher Fumseck. Ayant tout abandonné pour suivre ses opinions, j'espère qu'elle les utilisera pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers et surmonter toutes les épreuves et les choix qui se présenteront sur son chemin.

Le Ministre lui donna alors une boite contenant trois fioles stabilisées par des protections. Pansy prit et ouvrit la boîte, ce qu'elle contenait avait une valeur inestimable et elle ne s'en servirait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Merlin savait à quel point les larmes de Phénix étaient rares et précieuses.

Finalement, il en vint à Harry.

_ A Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch pour lui rappeler les bienfaits que procurent la persévérance et le talent.

Enroulé dans un fin tissu noir, il lui tendit la petite boule d'or lentement, en s'assurant que sa peau ne le touchait pas. Harry le prit finalement, le fit rouler entre ses doigts tandis que Scrimgeour posait un regard insistant sur lui, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien n'arriva, alors il soupira lourdement, confus.

_ Alors, c'est tout ? demanda alors Harry.

_ Pas tout à fait. Dumbledore vous a légué un deuxième objet, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Malheureusement, il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. Etant un objet d'une valeur historique, cette épée appartient…

_ A Harry ! coupa brusquement Hermione. Elle appartient à Harry. Elle est venue à lui lorsqu'il en a eu le plus besoin dans la Chambre des Secrets.

_ L'épée se présente parfois à tout élève de Gryffondor s'en montrant digne, Miss Granger, il n'en fait pas la propriété de ce sorcier pour autant. Et de toute façon personne ne sait où se trouve l'épée actuellement.

_ Pardon ? demanda alors Pansy, pensant que l'épée se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

_ L'épée a disparu, précisa alors Scrimgeour.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent alors brièvement avant que le Ministre ne reprenne la parole.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, Mr Potter, mais vous ne pouvez pas mener cette guerre tout seul. Il est trop fort.

Les trois Gryffondor et la Serpentard préférèrent ne pas répondre, se contentant de se lancer des regards en coin. Scrimgeour se leva alors et prit la direction de la sortie sans un mot de plus. Pansy pensa alors que cette visite avait été plus perturbante qu'autre chose. Le testament de Dumbledore n'avait rien de clair, le lègue de Pansy était plutôt censé et utile mais à quoi pourraient bien leur servir le vif d'or, le livre et le déluminateur ? Pansy sentit alors Harry lui prendre la main. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et elle parvint alors à calmer les idées lui passant par la tête. Maintenant il fallait juste espérer qu'ils arriveraient à démêler les mystères de Dumbledore et que le mariage se passe sans accroc. Cependant, le destin n'était pas toujours si clément…

-O-

Les mois qui suivirent furent pour le moins éprouvants. Après leur départ en fanfare du Terrier, ils allèrent se cacher au 12 Square Grimmauld, le temps de décider quoi faire. Là-bas ils découvrirent qui était R.A.B. et grâce à Kreattur et accessoirement Mondingus Fletcher, ils apprirent que Dolores Ombrage détenait l'Horcruxe qu'ils recherchaient. Ils entreprirent alors de pénétrer au Ministère de la Magie pour le récupérer. Ils y parvinrent mais de justesse… Dans le feu de l'action, et alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir, Ron avait été désartibulé. C'est pour lui que Pansy utilisa sa première fiole de larmes de Phénix. Malheureusement, ils n'arrivaient pas à détruire l'horcruxe, ce fichu médaillon devait donc être porté à tour de rôle afin de le garder sous la main sans qu'il n'affecte trop le comportement des uns et des autres. Néanmoins, au bout d'un certain temps, sans indice, sans autre horcruxe, sans aucune piste, les sentiments négatifs furent exacerbés chez les quatre amis.

C'est ainsi que Ron partit suite à une violente dispute avec Harry et la découverte que l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait détruire les horcruxes. Hermione en fut anéantie et malgré le réconfort qu'essayaient de lui prodiguer Pansy et Harry, la jeune fille était inconsolable. La route continua alors jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Le recueillement d'Harry sur la tombe de ses parents fut des plus émouvants et Harry ne lâchait pas la main de Pansy comme s'il tentait de s'y raccrocher par tous les moyens afin de ne pas sombrer.

Puis, tout bascula. Bathilda Tourdesac était en fait Naguini. Une nouvelle fois, leur fuite n'avait tenu qu'à un fil et la baguette d'Harry avait été brisée pendant le transplannage, brisant un peu plus Harry au passage. Pour voir le bon côté des choses, la Forêt de Dean était un véritable enchantement, couverte de neige et de glace, elle offrait un spectacle apaisant et réconfortant. Néanmoins, le froid glacial était pénétrant, alors qu'une simple brise flottait autour d'eux. Harry se reposait à l'intérieur tandis que Pansy et Hermione se tenait assise, serrer l'une contre l'autre, à côté du feu, enveloppée dans leurs manteaux épais et leurs écharpes en laine.

Quand enfin Harry émergea de la tente, Pansy se retourna vers lui, à la fois soulagée et inquiète de le voir sortir. Hermione leva alors les yeux de son livre pour regarder son ami.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Pas trop mal… Tu t'es surpassée cette fois, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

_ La Forêt de Dean. Je suis venue camper ici avec mes parents il y a quelques années. Rien n'a changé… Tout est resté exactement pareil, comme si ici le temps était figé.

_ Pourtant rien n'est plus pareil… ne put s'empêcher de dire Pansy, en frottant doucement le dos d'Hermione pour la réconforter.

Harry, lui, ne disait rien. Alors, Pansy pensa qu'il était temps que les deux Gryffondors discutent en tête à tête. La Serpentard se leva et s'étira le dos brièvement.

_ Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-elle en faisant un bref sourire à Harry. Je serai revenue dans quelques heures.

_ Ne va pas trop loin ! lui cria Hermione alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

_ Et ne t'attire pas d'ennuis ! ajouta le survivant.

_ Je n'oserai jamais mon cœur, il s'agit après tout de ton monopole ! lui répondit-elle, taquine. Enfin, presque ton monopole…

Puis, elle disparut dans le feuillage, disparaissant progressivement dans ce labyrinthe blanc.

-O-

Pansy n'était pas sûre de savoir à quel point elle s'était éloigné de leur camp, elle espérait juste que les Raffleurs n'étaient pas dans les parages ou Dieu seul sait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle aurait dû écouter Harry mais elle voulait simplement se retirer pour leur donner un peu de temps tous les deux, elle savait qu'ils en avaient besoin… Pansy était certes très importante pour Harry mais Hermione tenait aussi une place dans son cœur et elle ne voulait surtout pas que les deux amis se sentent embarrasser par sa présence. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient se parler mais n'osaient rien dire pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise à part. Elle appréciait l'intention mais cela leur pesait à tous les deux…

C'est alors qu'elle vit une sombre silhouette à travers les arbres, se dirigeant vers le lac. Pansy se cacha discrètement derrière un arbre et le regarda écarter sa robe pour en sortir un objet long et pointu qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir déjà vu trônant sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle pouvait distinguer les deux mots gravés dans le métal de la lame : Godric Gryffondor.

C'était l'épée qu'il cherchait. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. La personne était en train de plonger l'épée dans le lac, au plus profond, faisant sans doute en sorte de défier quiconque souhaiterait s'en emparer. Ensuite, il jeta un sort sur le lac créant une fine couche de glace afin de rendre encore plus difficile la quête de cet objet tant convoité. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au campement, pour prévenir Harry. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, une main agrippa fermement son bras l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

_ Pas si vite Miss Parkinson. Ne crier surtout pas !

Reconnaissant cette voix, Pansy plongea alors son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur et directeur de maison: Severus Rogue.

_ Professeur Rogue…

_ Si je m'attendais à ça… Une Serpentard voyageant avec des Gryffondor. Le vilain petit canard du groupe si vous voulez mon avis. La cohabitation se passe bien avec les lions, ils ne vous ont pas encore dévoré, vous ne vous êtes pas encore retournée contre eux ?

Ses railleries étaient juste cruelles et injustes. Oui, elle était une Serpentard mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas malgré ça !

_ Et vous, Professeur, je suppose qu'un mangemort tel que vous ne dépose pas simplement une arme telle que celle-ci au pied de son ennemi juré pour rien. Ceci dit, un membre de l'Ordre du phénix n'est pas sensé tuer Dumbledore non plus. Alors la question est de quel côté êtes-vous exactement, Rogue ?

Même si Severus savait qu'il méritait toutes les questions que son élève lui posait, il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre, pas maintenant en tous cas…

_ Ce qui s'est passé entre Dumbledore et moi ne vous regarde pas ! Par contre, il vaudrait mieux que vous teniez votre langue concernant ma visite ici, et faire en sorte que Potter vienne ici chercher l'épée, ce soir. Pouvez-vous faire ça et assumer votre côté Serpentard ou préférez-vous continuer à vous faire passer pour une Gryffondor ?

Elle se dégagea alors de lui sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

_ Ne changez pas de sujet ! J'étais là ce soir-là, j'essayai d'empêcher Drago de le tuer lorsque vous êtes arrivé ! Il vous a regardé comme s'il savait et qu'il acceptait déjà ce qui allait se passer…

Alors la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit.

_ Vous l'avez tué parce qu'il vous a demandé de le faire… Afin d'éviter à Malfoy de devenir un meurtrier, pour lui donner la mort qu'il souhaitait.

Pansy n'en revenait pas. Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé ça plus tôt ? La colère et la tristesse l'avait aveuglé à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui pourtant lui pendait au nez.

_ Mais… pourquoi voulait-il mourir ?

Rogue soupira longuement avant de répondre. Il était au pied du mur…

_ Sachez simplement que les horcruxes savent se défendre lorsqu'il sente que leur mort est imminente.

Pansy fronça ses sourcils et jeta un regard noir au directeur de Poudlard. Il ne répondait absolument pas à sa question. Sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de sa part, elle esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner de nouveau mais il l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

_ Laissez-moi partir! Harry doit savoir!

_ Non, justement, il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Il doit me considérer encore comme son ennemi et je lui dirai toute la vérité lorsque le moment sera venu. Maintenant, je veux votre parole que vous ne lui direz rien de ma présence ici ou de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore cette nuit-là.

Pansy garda le silence pendant quelques instants pour finalement hocher la tête. Cela suffit apparemment au professeur qui finit par la relâcher.

_ Retournez-y avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et viennent à votre recherche.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos pour repartir en direction du camp, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour à la tente, Harry était sur le point de venir la chercher. Elle le rassura et vint se blottir contre lui. Ensuite, Harry se dégagea légèrement d'elle, lui donna un chaste baiser avant de sortir de la tente pour prendre son tour de garde.

Au milieu de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir, Pansy décida de se joindre à Harry dehors. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger dans ses pensées mais il avait été seul pendant trop longtemps à son goût. De plus, il fallait qu'elle sache si Rogue avait mis son plan à exécution. Elle sortit donc dans le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver mais ne trouva pas Harry là où il aurait dû être. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et l'aperçut au loin suivant une forme lumineuse flottant dans l'obscurité. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir, elle distingua très nettement un patronus en forme de biche, exactement comme le sien…

_ Il devait beaucoup l'aimer… et tout ce qu'il peut faire à présent c'est protéger son fils. Jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi vous avez accepté d'être le bourreau de Dumbledore, mais je respecterai toujours l'homme qui continue contre toute attente de protéger le fils de Lily Potter.

_ Merci pour le compliment Miss Parkinson.

Pansy fit alors trois bons en avant lorsqu'elle entendit par surprise la voix goguenarde qui s'était élevée juste derrière elle. Une main contre sa poitrine, elle se retourna pour trouver Rogue juste devant elle, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

_ Bon sang, êtes-vous complètement fou ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Comment avez-vous passé les sortilèges de protection ?

_ Je dois avouer qu'ils sont remarquablement exécutés mais je suis un expert. Potter va sans aucun doute récupérer l'épée et détruire un horcruxe cette nuit. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas notre accord, Pansy.

_ Sachez que je me suis sentie trahie lorsque j'ai pensé que vous étiez retourné vers vos vieux démons. Vous étiez un exemple pour moi, même si Harry vous déteste, ça n'a jamais été mon cas… Alors oui je tiendrai ma promesse mais je m'attends à de plates excuses de votre part lorsque tout sera fini !

_ Je suis désolée… je suis d'accord, vous le mériterez amplement Miss Parkinson.

Alors, sans laisser Pansy reprendre ses esprits aux paroles de l'espion, ce dernier transplanna la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Un fin sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres. Il était désolé… Ça, c'était une première ! Il y avait de quoi être fier. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil mais elle préféra rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente afin de s'allonger au moins quelques heures avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à paniquer lorsqu'elle verra qu'Harry ne sera probablement pas encore rentré… Il avait vraiment le don pour atterrir dans les pires situations…

Le début de matinée fut des plus mouvementés. D'abord, il fut difficile de rassurer Hermione lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Puis, lorsqu'enfin, il daigna montrer le bout de son nez, le choc fut de taille car Ron se trouvait sur ses talons. Hermione était alors rentrée dans une colère noire et avait entrepris de déverser toute sa colère sur le rouquin qui semblait à la fois surpris et désolé qu'elle soit dans cet état. Finalement, Hermione se calma et écouta avec attention comment Ron les avait retrouvé… Pansy fut subjuguée d'entendre tant franchise et de délicatesse dans la voix de Ron. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine que cela avait touché Hermione en plein cœur même si elle essayait de le cacher en tentant de rester en colère ne serait-ce qu'encore quelques jours, histoire qu'il comprenne et ne recommence surtout pas.

Puis, ils rentrèrent dans la tente et même si Ron et Hermione se tenaient chacun à une extrémité, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas. Pansy rit sous cape avant de s'isoler un moment avec Harry qui voulait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit.

_ J'ai suivi un patronus jusqu'à un lac, l'épée se trouvait tout au fond alors j'ai dû y plonger pour aller la chercher. L'horcruxe ne voulait pas me laisser faire et résistait quand j'approchai trop de l'épée comme s'il savait qu'elle pouvait le détruire. Je me serai noyé si Ron n'avait pas plongé à son tour pour me sortir de l'eau, moi et l'épée. On a alors décidé de le détruire sur le champ et que c'était à lui de le faire. J'ai parlé en Fouchelangue afin de l'ouvrir et une épaisse fumée noire en est sortie. Il a parlé à Ron de ses doutes, il nous a même utilisés, Hermione et moi, en essayant de le persuader qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, pour le mettre en colère, le rendre jaloux, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à moi, à ma célébrité… Après, il nous a montré nous embrassant… sans nos vêtements… C'était… trop bizarre à regarder… Mais finalement, il a réussi à passer outre et il l'a frappé en plein milieu.

Pansy hocha la tête tout en soupirant. Oui, la nuit avait dû être bien longue… Mais Harry reprit la parole avec un air gêné.

_ Tu as porté l'horcruxe toi aussi, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir les mêmes inquiétudes que Ron. Pourquoi ?

Pansy lui sourit simplement.

_ Parce que tu m'as déjà rassuré à ce sujet, il y a plus de deux ans… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai dit mes inquiétudes sur toi et Hermione en quatrième année lors du bal de Noël. Ce soir-là, tu m'as rassuré, tu m'as affirmé qu'Hermione n'était qu'une amie et je t'ai cru. Et puis, j'ai eu le temps de vous observer depuis le temps et je sais qu'Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour Ron, sans même qu'elle ait eu besoin de me le dire. Et surtout, nous n'en sommes pas au même point qu'eux. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas en couple et Ron n'a jamais parlé de ses insécurités avec Hermione alors que moi si. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et nous avons fait l'amour… Il y a de nombreuses choses qui me font me sentir mal, mais depuis ce fameux soir où nous avons fait l'amour, je n'ai jamais douté de notre amour où des sentiments que tu pouvais me porter.

Pansy enroula alors ses bras autour de son coup tandis que les yeux d'Harry trahissait l'amour profond et sans faille qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_ Alors, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça et embrasse-moi.

Et Harry ne se fit pas prié. Il l'embrassa avec un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait pas manifesté depuis des mois…

-O-

Peu de temps après ça, Hermione demanda à ce que l'on aille voir Xenophilius Lovegood afin qu'il nous éclaire sur la signification du symbole se trouvant sur le livre des contes de Beedle le Barde. Un symbole que Dumbledore avait apparemment utilisé à plusieurs reprises et qui apparaissait sur la devanture de Gregorovitch mais également à la prison de Nurmengard… Ces coïncidences étaient plus qu'étranges, cela devait signifiait quelque chose… quelque chose de très important… Le père de Luna les reçut dans sa maison mais semblait encore plus étrange qu'à l'ordinaire. Il leur expliqua tout de même le rapport entre le symbole et le conte des trois frères. Quand on y pensait, cela paraissait logique mais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que l'on sache ça ? Les reliques de la mort existaient-elle vraiment ? C'était en tous cas ce qui semblait à Pansy. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler d'avantage ! Un tabou avait été posé sur le nom de Voldemort. Une nouvelle fois, ils arrivèrent à fuir in extremis sans être blessé… mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises car lorsqu'Harry prononça sans le vouloir le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres des raffleurs les entourèrent et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur quête, ils ne purent en réchapper et finirent par être capturés. Hermione avait eu un éclair de génie en défigurant Harry pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas marché et la cicatrice d'Harry était encore assez visible pour avoir un doute sur son identité. Les raffleurs décidèrent donc de ne pas les emmener au Ministère mais plutôt dans un endroit que Pansy ne connaissait que trop bien…

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy. En arrivant à la grille, Harry fut littéralement collé à cette dernière sous l'œil mauvais de Bellatrix Lestrange. A son tour, ils amenèrent Pansy à côté d'Harry. Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent alors d'une folie meurtrière.

_ Va chercher Drago, murmura-t-elle à sa sœur se trouvant juste derrière.

Ils furent alors amener dans la salle de réception du Manoir. Bellatrix fit ensuite s'agenouiller Harry et agrippa fortement une poignée de ses cheveux. Sa baguette pointée sur le coup du survivant, elle regarda son neveu avec un sourire maniaque. Drago s'approcha alors de lui. Le corps entier de Pansy se tendit. Drago le reconnaitrait sans aucun doute.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr…

Pansy fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible, il l'avait forcément reconnu mais à quoi jouait-il exactement... Il semblait anxieux, voir même terrorisé. Pansy vit alors Lucius s'approcher de son fils et poser la même sur sa nuque.

_ Regarde le bien, Drago. Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera alors pardonné… tout redeviendra comme avant, tu comprends…

_ J'espère qu'on ne va pas oublier qui l'a attrapé Mr Malfoy… intervint alors Scabior derrière le mangemort.

_ Tu oses me parler ainsi dans ma propre maison ! cria presque Lucius, en jetant un regard assassin au raffleur, avant que Narcissa ne l'éloigne de leur fils.

Bellatrix tira alors le jeune blond afin qu'il se rapproche d'avantage de Harry. Pansy ne comprenait pas son attitude, pourquoi hésitait-il ainsi ? Avait-il changé à ce point ?

_ S'il n'est pas celui que nous pensons, Drago, et que nous appelons le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il nous tuera tous… Nous devons être absolument certains.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? demanda alors Drago, détournant ainsi pour quelques minutes l'attention de sa tante sur le survivant.

_ On l'a trouvé comme ça ! Il a dû attraper quelque chose dans la forêt… répondit Fenrir Greyback.

_ Ou on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant… L'un de vous peut-être, demanda-t-elle en pointant Ron, Hermione et Pansy. On va vérifier vos baguettes…

En analysant les trois baguettes, Bellatrix découvrit que c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le sort à Harry. La sorcière jubilait presque, elle était maintenant certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter. Puis, son souffle se coupa, la sorcière fixait intensément la main d'un des raffleurs. La main tenant l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Pansy vit alors la mangemort changer du tout au tout, la panique se lisait sur son visage.

_ D'où tu sors ça, toi ? souffla-t-elle tremblante.

_ C'était dans le sac d'une des deux filles quand on les a fouillés, c'est à moi maintenant.

D'un coup de baguette, Bellatrix s'empara de l'épée et attaqua les raffleurs qui tentèrent de se jeter sur elle. Pansy savait qu'elle était puissante… mais elle ne s'imaginait pas à quelle point elle pouvait être dangereuse…

_ Dehors ! Fichez le camp ! hurla-t-elle alors aux raffleurs qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se ruèrent vers la sortie.

Alors, elle se retourna vers eux et braqua son regard dans celui de Pansy. La brune frissonna sous ces prunelles démentes qui se rapprochaient lentement d'elle.

_ Enfermez les garçons et la sang-de-bourbe dans la cave ! Je veux avoir une petite conversation avec celle-ci… entre filles… entre Serpentard.

Pansy vit alors ses trois amis être écartés par Lucius Malfoy et sa femme. Elle aperçut aussi Peter Pettigrow les attendant en haut des escaliers, prêt à les descendre dans les sombres cachots de ce Manoir.

Il ne restait à présent que Bellatrix, Drago et Pansy dans la pièce. Bellatrix agrippa alors son bras et la jeta au sol au beau milieu de la pièce. Sa chute contre le carrelage glacial résonna dans la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait déjà ce que sa tante allait lui faire subir. Puis, Pansy revint sur Bellatrix. Cette dernière lui lança un sort l'obligeant à rester allongée par terre. Alors, elle se pencha sur elle, son souffle à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle serrait les dents et plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime.

_ Cette épée était dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts. Comment l'as-tu eu? Qu'est-ce que tes amis et toi avaient pris d'autre? Lui susurra-t-elle avant d'hurler dans ses tympans.

_ Nous n'avons rien pris du tout…

_ Je ne te crois pas.

La mangemort se pencha alors sur son avant-bras gauche avec sa baguette. Tout-à-coup, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le bras. Comme si des dizaines de poignards étaient plantés en même temps dans son bras. Elle essaya de se contenir pendant quelques secondes mais la douleur était trop fulgurante, elle ne pouvait pas bouger… ni se défendre… alors elle se mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Elle criait si fort qu'elle était certaine que ses amis pouvaient l'entendre d'en bas… Puis, elle s'arrêta pour revenir sur son visage. Pansy reprit doucement son souffle, des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

_ Alors, traitresse… dis-moi ce que vous avez pris?

_Rien… Nous n'avons rien pris… Nous avons trouvé l'épée près d'un lac dans une forêt… Nous ne sommes pas allés à Gringotts.

_ MENTEUSE !

Elle revint alors sur son bras et les cris de Pansy reprirent de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, elle allait devenir folle… Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour la détourner d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas entièrement lui mentir, sinon elle le verrait…

Entre deux hurlements, Pansy parvint à dire deux phrases.

_ C'est un faux ! Ce n'est pas la véritable épée !

Bellatrix Lestrange se redressa alors pour revenir sur son visage. Elle l'examina avec attention, essayant de déceler le mensonge ou la vérité dans son regard. Pansy ne cilla pas, respirant bruyamment, elle ne détourna pourtant pas son regard de celui de sa tortionnaire.

_ Amenez-moi le goblin !

Alors, et seulement alors, Bellatrix se releva et attendit qu'on lui apporte ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Pansy put alors voir l'état de son bras. Elle avait déchirée sa veste et son pull pour mettre à nu sa peau blanche comme le lait. Elle lui avait fait de nombreuses entailles un peu partout mais surtout elle avait écrit dans sa chair deux mots qui la frappèrent en plein cœur : « Blood Traitor », ou plus simplement « Traitre à ton Sang »… Pansy ne put empêcher une autre larme de couler sur sa joue.

Peu après, Queudver revint des cachots avec le Goblin. Bellatrix braqua alors ses iris noirs sur la petite créature.

_ Je te pose la question pour la dernière fois Goblin et je te conseille de ne pas me mentir encore une fois. Qui est entré dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts ? Qui l'a volé ? Parle !

_ Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je suis allé dans votre chambre forte l'épée était dedans.

_ Et comment en est-elle sortie alors ? Toute seule peut-être ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Gringotts ! Cette épée est un faux, ce n'est pas l'originale !

Ses paroles confirmèrent celles de Pansy et cela sembla suffire à la mangemort.

_ Estime-toi heureux, Goblin. On ne pourra pas en dire autant de celle-là… ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Pansy.

_ Oh ça certainement pas !

La voix d'Harry était parvenue jusque Pansy mais cette dernière n'osait-y croire. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là… ses trois amis venaient la chercher… Tout se passa très vite, elle les voyait se battre contre les trois Malfoy, elle vit Harry stupéfixer Lucius… Mais elle sentit aussi le sortilège de Bellatrix la maintenant au sol se lever… elle sentit la mangemort la faire se relever, lui agripper les cheveux et maintenir un poignard contre sa gorge.

_ Arrêtez ! Lâchez vos baguettes !

Pansy entendit des objets tombés à terre.

_ Drago, vas les ramasser ! Tiens, tiens, tiens… Regardez-qui voilà, c'est Harry Potter… siffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

_ Le voilà tout beau, tout neuf et prêt pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Appelle-le, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Son visage naviguait de sa tante et Pansy à Harry. Il doutait… Pansy le voyait bien dans son comportement, il ne voulait pas faire toutes ces choses qu'on lui ordonnait. Puis, ce fut Lucius qui releva sa manche. Pansy refusa de regarder et leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit… Dobby… l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy… Il était en train de dévisser le lustre pour qu'il tombe sur Bellatrix, et accessoirement sur elle. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Le lustre se décrocha du plafond et Bellatrix la relâcha, plongeant en arrière alors que Pansy allait vers l'avant. Elle atterrit à quelques pas de Ron et Hermione, qui l'aidèrent à se relever tandis qu'Harry désarmait Drago. Ils se regroupèrent alors au fond de la pièce. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, le Goblin et Dobby. Ils étaient tous réunis et prêts à partir.

_ Elfe débile ! Tu as bien failli me tuer ! cria Bellatrix à Dobby.

_ Dobby n'a jamais voulu tué ! Dobby voulait seulement mutilé ou blessé très grièvement…

C'est alors que Dobby désarma Narcissa d'un claquement de doigt.

_ Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière ? Comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?

_ Dobby n'a pas de maîtres ! Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby est ici pour sauver Harry Potter et ses amis !

Pansy regarda l'elfe avec énormément d'admiration. Voilà quelqu'un qui se battait ardemment pour ses convictions et ses amis… Alors, ils s'accrochèrent à lui et l'elfe transplana mais malheureusement, le poignard qui s'était trouvé contre la gorge de Pansy quelques instants plus tôt, les suivit dans leur fuite…

Ils atterrirent alors sur une plage. Le sable et l'eau de mer collaient aux vêtements et à la peau de Pansy alors qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le corps du petit elfe. Le poignard était plongé dans sa poitrine. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'elle retirait le poignard ensanglanté. Elle entendit vaguement la voix d'Harry prononcée son nom. Elle réfléchissait de nouveau à toute vitesse alors que le survivant était à ses côtés. Elle entendit de nouveau Harry demander quelque chose à Hermione. Un remède, un sort, n'importe quoi… c'est alors que la Serpentard se ressaisit. Elle sortit de sa poche secrète, dissimulée à l'intérieur de sa veste, intraçable, la boîte contenant le remède miracle. Elle prit la deuxième fiole de larmes de phénix et la versa sur la plaie de l'elfe. Dobby reprit alors des couleurs et ouvrit grands ses eux avant de les diriger vers la jeune sorcière.

_Miss Pansy Parkinson a sauvé Dobby…

Oh oui l'elfe de maison était sauf. Ils étaient tous épuisés mais soulagés qu'aucun ne soit mort ce soir. Harry prit alors Pansy dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes entrecoupées de sanglots et de remerciements. L'entendre se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire avait anéanti le survivant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé… mais elle était saine et sauve à présent…

-O-

La bataille de Poudlard faisait rage. Ils avaient réussi à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Il ne leur restait que le serpent… Naguini. Ils étaient justement en chemin pour le tuer. Traversant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le champ de bataille, passant entre les jambes des géants, tuant des Acromantules au passage, et stupéfixant quelques mangemorts. Le chaos régnant était indescriptible. Ils virent Lavande Brown se faire tuer par Fenrir Greyback, une armée de détraqueurs fonçait sur eux mais ils furent bloqués par quelques patronus, dont celui d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination… le petit quai, où les barques servant à traverser le lac noir étaient amarrées. Ils se cachèrent derrière les vitres et les grosses poutres consolidant le quai. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Rogue et celle de Voldemort. Le ton du Lord Noir était implacable, il allait le tuer, elle le savait et Rogue aussi le savait… elle en était certaine. Le mage noir pensait que sa mort lui donnerait enfin le plein contrôle de la baguette de sureau. Alors, pour faire bonne mesure, il lâcha son fidèle serviteur venimeux sur celui qu'il avait considéré comme son plus « fidèle » mangemort…

Pansy ferma alors les yeux souhaitant ignorer le plus possible le fait que son professeur était en train de se faire écorcher vif. Harry lui attrapa la main tentant vainement de se calmer et de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit… il était en train de mourir et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Puis, ils entendirent Voldemort transplaner et les gémissements de Rogue cessèrent. Pansy fut la première à réagir.

_ Il faut y aller ! murmura-t-elle en se relevant, Harry sur ses talons.

Ils trouvèrent alors Severus Rogue adosser au mur, du sang coulait abondamment de son cou. Harry s'approcha et déposa sa main sur sa blessure tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Pansy vint à ses côtés et chercha sa dernière fiole de larmes de Phénix dans sa veste. Quant à Rogue, quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux et il ne lâchait pas Harry du regard.

_ Prenez-les, Potter… Prenez-les… s'il-vous-plait…

Hermione lui tendit alors une fiole vide avec laquelle il put recueillir les larmes du dernier directeur de Poudlard. L'homme ne voulait pas qu'Harry le quitte des yeux.

_ Tu as les yeux de ta mère… murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Pansy entreprit alors de verser les larmes de Phénix sur sa plaie mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête. Elle versa tout de même la fiole, tout en gardant la main sur la plaie.

Il voulait qu'Harry se rende… que le massacre s'arrête enfin et qu'il se confronte à son destin… Ces paroles les avaient tous retournés et encore une fois la Serpentard reprit ses esprits avant les autres.

_ Retournez au château. Il faut que tu regardes ces souvenirs, Harry.

Harry se tourna alors vers elle.

_ Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire?

_ Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… pas maintenant… c'est la dernière fiole.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il est déjà trop tard… suggéra Hermione avec réticence.

_ Si je n'essaye pas, je ne le saurai jamais… Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui… je vous rejoins dès que possible…

Harry lui accorda un faible sourire, se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa doucement le front.

_ Sois prudente surtout.

Pansy se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et de hocher la tête avant que le trio de Gryffondor ne parte et ne la laisse avec le mangemort déchu.

Elle attendit, attendit… avant de soupirer finalement de soulagement. La plaie se refermait, le sang retrouvait sa place dans les veines du professeur et il reprit finalement connaissance, confus et surpris.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

_ Considérez ça comment l'acquittement de notre dette envers vous… pour nous avoir pratiquement donné l'épée de Gryffondor, pour avoir tant fait pour nous aider durant cette guerre, et pour avoir toujours protégé Harry depuis le départ…

Elle lui accorda un fin sourire avant de se relever péniblement.

_ Mais maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore. Quels souvenirs avez-vous donné à Harry ?

Le maître des potions soupira légèrement. Il était tant qu'il avoue la vérité.

_ La vérité sur mon passé. Comment j'ai rencontré sa mère alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, comment j'ai changé de camp pour tenter d'empêcher sa mort, comment j'ai tenu son corps dénué de vie dans mes bras ce funeste soir, et enfin le plan de Dumbledore concernant sa propre mort. L'anneau des Gaunt était un horcruxe et il s'est grièvement blessé en le détruisant… Il n'en avait plus que pour une année. Il savait que Drago avait pour ordre de le tuer, il souhaitait que j'épargne l'innocence de Drago et que je m'en charge à sa place afin qu'il puisse mourir comme lui il l'avait décidé.

_ Il voulait se racheter… comprit alors la jeune sorcière. Pour sa sœur Arianna, pour sa mère et aussi pour son frère… il préférait que la mort le prenne plutôt que de continuer à vivre cette vie de remords perpétuels…

Rogue acquiesça légèrement en évitant le regard de son élève. Mais Pansy n'était pas dupe.

_ Il y a autre chose… Il voulait se faire pardonner autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Parce qu'il a préparé Potter toute sa vie comme un porc que l'on mène à l'abattoir ! Choisissant le bon moment pour lui de finalement se sacrifier comme il le devait… Il l'envoyait tout simplement vers sa mort afin de conduire Voldemort à sa perte ! Il a fait en sorte qu'Harry Potter devienne le grand martyre pour le « plus grand bien » ! Et je le maudis chaque jour pour ça… parce que j'ai passé mon temps à protéger un garçon qui était condamné à mort depuis le départ, alors qu'il méritait mieux que ça…

Pansy ne savait plus quoi dire. La vérité était en train de l'anéantir. Harry allait mourir et rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher ça… Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux que seul le survivant aurait pu réunir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle le voit, au moins une dernière fois…

Elle aida alors son mentor à se relever et le soutint alors qu'ils esquissaient quelques pas.

_ On va retourner au château et vous direz aux autres la vérité. On pourra alors finir de vous soigner convenablement s'ils savent que vous n'avez jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Harry confirmera votre histoire s'il le faut…

Rogue gémit alors de douleur mais accorda raison à la jeune fille. Il hocha de nouveau la tête et ils partirent en direction de leur école.

-O-

Pansy soupira de soulagement quand Neville s'interposa entre eux et le serpent, tuant le reptile avec l'épée de Gryffondor. La sorcière entendit alors un cri strident venant de la cour pavée à l'entrée du château. Elle s'assura que Ron et Hermione allaient bien. Ces deux-là étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur yeux fermés, attendant toujours que le serpent frappe. Elle aida Neville à se relever, une fois sûre qu'il n'était pas blessé, elle se rua dehors. Le spectacle la cloua alors littéralement sur place.

_ Harry…

Ils étaient les seuls à l'extérieur, séparés par une bonne vingtaine de mètres, leurs sorts vert et rouge s'entrechoquant à mi-chemin. C'était à celui qui craquerait en premier. Soudain, en regardant alternativement leurs baguettes, Pansy réalisa ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Voldemort a tenté de tuer Severus Rogue mais ça ne servait à rien car Rogue n'avait jamais été le maître de la Baguette de Sureau. La baguette peut s'obtenir soit en désarmant son adversaire, soit en lui prenant par la force. Donc, Dumbledore n'était plus non plus le maître de la baguette de sureau, sinon Voldemort en aurait été le maître directement après l'avoir pris de sa tombe. Drago… Drago avait désarmé Dumbledore le soir de sa mort, faisant ainsi de lui, son maître légitime… mais Harry… Harry avait pris de force la baguette du Serpentard lorsqu'ils se sont échappés du Manoir Malfoy. Cela voulait donc dire…

Alors, l'Expelliarmus d'Harry remporta le combat. La baguette de sureau sembla finalement se libérer de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vola dans les airs, traversa la cour avant d'atterrir dans la main du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu…

C'était lui… Harry Potter était le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau, pensa alors Pansy, un fin sourire éclairant son visage. Le survivant se retourna alors vers l'entrée de l'école et son regard se posa sur la jeune femme. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes à s'observer avant que Pansy ne se mette à courir vers luis, ses yeux ruisselants de larmes… Elle finit par se blottir dans les bras du sorcier qui lui rendit son étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un bruit attira leur attention derrière eux… Voldemort agonisait quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps se décomposait sous leurs yeux, comme si ce qu'il restait de son âme se déchirait en une centaine de morceaux… Il avait tant mis son âme à rude épreuve qu'aujourd'hui son corps ne pouvait plus garder une contenance humaine. Il ne méritait ni de laisser son corps sur terre, ni d'être accueilli dans un monde meilleur… Puis, Harry plongea sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il avait juste besoin d'elle pour se sentir apaisé. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils virent Ron et Hermione venir vers eux, main dans la main. Leurs sourires en disaient long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, il n'avait même pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Ils étaient enfin libres, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin…

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le pont en pierre menant aux grilles du domaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu du Viaduc, profitant du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Harry et Pansy s'appuyèrent sur le rebord regardant loin vers l'horizon infini qui se profilait.

_ Pourquoi la baguette de sureau n'a-t-elle pas fonctionnée pour lui ? demanda Hermione, regardant le bâton de la mort qu'Harry détenait toujours.

_ Elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre… Drago a désarmé Dumbledore quelques minutes seulement avant que Rogue ne le tue. A partir de cet instant, elle était à lui… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je désarme Drago moi-même au Manoir Malfoy…

_ Harry possède la cape d'invisibilité par l'héritage de sa famille. Dumbledore avait dissimulé la pierre de résurrection dans le vif d'or qu'il lui avait légué. Et… il est le maître de la baguette de sureau. Le Maître de la mort…

A cette réflexion, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

_ Oui… mais j'ai laissé tomber la pierre dans la forêt cette nuit, alors Dieu seul sait où elle est maintenant…

Pansy ne put se retenir de penser que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça…

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire ? demanda alors Ron. Il s'agit quand même de la baguette la plus puissante au monde… on serait invincible…

La Serpentard fronça alors les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. La baguette n'était qu'une source d'ennuis… Cependant, elle pouvait encore se révéler utile.

_ Essaye de réparer ta baguette avec… proposa-t-elle à Harry, qui ne semblait même pas y avoir pensé.

Il chercha les deux morceaux de sa vieille amie et la posa sur le mur. Il pointa la baguette de sureau dessus.

_ Reparo.

Les deux morceaux de houx semblèrent alors guérir d'eux-mêmes. La plume de phénix reprenait place au cœur du bois et des étincelles rouges sortirent de la baguette, une fois totalement guérie.

Harry reprit alors possession de sa vieille compagne. Un sourire illumina son visage, comme s'il était heureux, voir même soulagé, de la retrouver enfin. Harry hocha alors la tête avant de briser la baguette de sureau en plusieurs morceaux sous les regards médusés de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que celui amusé de Pansy. Il jeta ensuite les différentes parties aux opposés les unes des autres. Il se redirigea ensuite vers Pansy et lui prit la main tandis que les deux autres Gryffondor avaient toujours les yeux exorbités.

Pansy alors embrassa simplement Harry en gardant son large sourire.

_ Tu as eu raison… On n'a pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça. Il avait eu assez d'ennuis et de menaces de mort pour au moins quatre ou cinq vies.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent alors vers la sortie. La guerre était terminée pour eux. Leur vraie vie pouvait enfin commencer. Ils avaient à présent un monde entier à découvrir et affronter… Il s'agissait juste du début de la plus grande des aventures. Une Aventure qu'ils vivraient encore comme ils avaient vécu et surmonté les précédentes… Ensemble.

 **NDA :** Voilà j'aurais réussi à la terminer seule finalement… Je voudrais juste remercier Gouline971 qui m'a fourni la motivation nécessaire pour finir cette fiction. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fanfiction en 7 chapitres. Personnellement, je suis mitigée sur celle-ci… Ne l'ayant pas commencé seule, j'aurai juste souhaité que l'on ne me laisse pas en plan sans penser un seul instant à me prévenir ou au moins s'excuser… C'est juste une nouvelle leçon à retenir… Par contre, je pense que je ne vais pas écrire de HP/PP pendant très très longtemps… N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ;) et à très bientôt !


End file.
